Broken Picture Frame
by SomedayWe'llKnow
Summary: Sequel to Sticks and Stones
1. These Days

**I own no part of SON**

**Hey hey hey! Here is the start to the sequel of Sticks and Stones! All my reviewers have inspired me to write this and keep going with the first one until I was done. A big hoorah to SONFANFOREVER. You clearly get the award for most loyal and being able to make me grin like a fool! Love you all, like always!**

**Ah I forgot to mention that Bobby is supposed to look like Chad Michael Murray. In the first story he has the longer hair and in this one he's got a buzz cut.**

I try to calm myself as my plane lands with a screech in Ohio. The flight from New York was quick and painless, except the whole time I was thinking about Ashley.

I sigh as I brush my now light brown hair out of my eyes.

The process of getting off the plane and tracking down the correct baggage takes almost an hour. I'm ready to pass out as I make my way to the front of the airport to find my ride.

"Welcome back bitch."

The familiar smirking face appears in front of me and I pull Becky into a tight embrace. She squeezes me back and I can feel hot tears threatening to fall as we continue to hug.

"What no bloody hug for me? "

Becky and I start laughing as Christian's strong arms wrap around both of us, lifting us off the ground.

He sets us down and I can't help the happy tears that run down my face. It feels so good to be home with my best friends.

"You're forgetting someone."

Bobby's boyish grin takes me by complete surprise. I had no idea he was still living in Ohio and that he'd be here to pick me up.

"How could I forget you?"

I throw my arms around his strong frame and breathe in his unmistakable trademark cologne.

When he releases me all four of us are wearing matching grins. Becky hip bumps Bobby out of the way and grabs my hand.

"Let's get you home, you look like shit."

I roll my eyes and we all stuff ourselves in Christian's car. I can't say I remember the drive back because as soon as we started driving I passed out. Becky tells me that Bobby carried me to my old room in the apartment and he tucked me in.

I wake in the morning to the wonderful smell of fresh coffee. I stretch my sore back while lying down and after I rub the sleep out of my eyes, slip my glasses back on my face.

My feet hit the carpet and my first step results in my stepping on glass.

"Shit that fuckin hurt."

I reach down to throw away the offending material and my heart practically stops when I see what caused my pain. It's the same thing that's been causing my pain for almost two years now.

The now haunting picture of Ashley and me from the wine night sits in a cracked frame. It was left right where it landed after I threw it the night we had our final fight.

I carry the picture out with me and set it down on the counter in front of Becky.

"You couldn't just throw this away?"

She sighs and motions for Christian to give us some privacy. He abandons his newspaper and goes to their room.

"Listen Spence, you just ran out of her with your bags packed that same night you guys fought. I didn't want to go anywhere in your room. Plus maybe after these next few weeks are over you'll feel differently about the whole situation."

I groan and slam my forehead against the counter.

"Coffee. Now."

Becks generously slides a mug into my waiting hands. I take a deep whiff of the fantastic aroma and take a small sip.

"What's with your hair dude?"

I let out a small chuckle and run my fingers through my own hair.

"Is it safe for me to rejoin you?"

Christian pops out from behind the hallway doorframe and I nod, motioning him back into the kitchen.

I watch as he gives Becky a quick kiss and she runs her hand down his chest.

"Well when I got to New York I got piss ass drunk and went to a hair solon. They made me throw out my bottle of beer before they'd dye my hair but they ended up doing it for me. I've kept it like this ever since then. I guess it's just me trying to start over."

Christian and Becky stare at me and answer at the same time.

"I like it."

"I hate it."

I slap my forehead and take another drink of coffee.

"Well Christian thank you and suck it Becks."

They both laugh as Becky starts making breakfast.

"Hey eggs ok with you this morning?"

I can't help the astonished look that I give her. She never used to cook.

"What? You actually know how to make eggs?"

Becky quirks her eyebrow and points the spatula at me.

"Yes shut up, so are eggs ok?"

I nod my head dumbly and Christian laughs under his breath. I slap him playfully as he hands me the comics from the paper.

"So uh is Ashley here already?"

"No her flight from L.A. lands in like three hours."

Becky answers me without turning around, too focused on the eggs to bother looking at me.

Once I had got settled in New York I had called Becky and she let me know that Ashley had come back to the apartment looking for me. When she heard I had left indefinitely she took off for her hometown.

Now we are both going to be back in Ohio for the wedding.

"So are you going with Kyla to pick her up or whatever?"

Becks scoops the eggs on three plates and slides my plate in front of me.

"Actually yeah I was planning on going."

I try to act casual about this but I know she can see straight through me.

"Oh cool."

She smirks at me and sits in Christian's lap.

"Would you like to come with us?"

At just the mention of being near Ashley again my heart races and I start feeling nervous.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Becky takes a ridiculously large bite of eggs and I watch with disgust at her nastiness.

"Ok before you say anything, Christian how in the hell do you find that attractive?"

He grins at her as she grins with a mouth full of eggs.

"The sex is good."

Ah sick I did not need to hear that.

"Gross, thanks buddy."

Becky chokes down her food and takes a long drink of orange juice.

"Spence you should just come with me. You have to see her eventually. Why not just get it out of the way?"

Christian nods in agreement and I know I've already made my decision.

"Ok I'll go."

My words come out softly and I trudge back to my room.

This has the potential to suck really badly. I have no idea what to expect. I wouldn't blame her if she still hates me. I grab a quick shower and dress in jeans with my favorite hoodie.

Becky is already waiting for me when I enter the living room.

"Christ you look like you're going to puke."

I try to give her a smile but I'm sure it looks more like a grimace.

"I kinda feel like I might puke."

Becky turns on her heel and starts walking to her car.

"Well don't puke inside my baby or I'll have to kill you."

I take a deep breath and follow Becky. It's time to face the music but I have a feeling I'm not going to like this music.

**Ok I was on such a high from finishing Sticks and Stones that I got this first chapter done! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first, maybe even more! Listened to Yes I Do by Rascal Flatts.**


	2. Sugar, We're Goin Down

**I own no part of SON**

**Please enjoy! **

I'm sitting in between Becky and Kyla at the airport waiting for Ashley to get here. Every time a brunette girl appears my heart starts to race. I'm a freaking mess and I keep fidgeting in my seat.

"Spencer hunny please sit still."

Kyla's patient voice does nothing to calm my nerves. I hold my head in my hands and focus on taking deep, even breaths.

"Ash!"

Kyla shoots off the bench and my whole body stiffens. I feel Becky pat my shoulder and go join the other two. It takes me several moments to muster up the courage to take my face out of my hands and look at her.

When I do my chest aches. She's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She looks the same in many ways but different in others. She's developed a deep tan from being in the sun and her hair seems to have streaks of red in it.

I stand and walk slowly up to them.

"Oh guys its so go-"

I watch as her eyes widen and her body stiffens at the sight of me. Ashley gently pushes Kyla out of the way and walks to where I'm standing. Our eyes are locked and I find myself once again getting lost in her chocolate eyes.

Ashley is now standing an arms length away from me and it's taking every ounce of control I have to keep from kissing her.

WHACK!

She slaps me hard across the face and walks briskly in the other direction, Kyla hot on her heels.

"I'd say that went quite well."

I roll my eyes at my best friend and rub my face where Ashley hit me.

"I think she might still hate me."

Becky chuckles as she links our arms.

"Oh ya think?"

"Becks let's go get a drink."

She smiles at me and we get in her car to drive to Louie's.

When we get there my face drops at the sight of Kyla's car. I groan and slam my head back against the seat.

"Come on Spence."

Becky turns off her car and makes her way inside, leaving me alone in her car. I rub my eyes and try to block out all the memories of Ashley.

I jump out of my skin at the sharp knock on my window. My eyes snap open to see Bobby grinning outside the car.

"What the fuck Bobby?"

I growl as I climb out of Becky's small car. He just grins at me and rubs his head.

"Come on, you can do this."

He wraps on arm around my shoulder and we walk into the bar together.

As we walk inside I immediately notice the sound of Ashley's husky laugh. I duck behind Bobby as we make our way over to the bar.

"What's with the hide and seek routine Spence?"

I order my drink and slouch down on a barstool while Bobby sits next to me.

"I don't want Ashley to see me. She slapped me at the airport; I think there might be some bad feelings between us still."

Bobby laughs loudly and I give him a shove.

"Spencer of course she's mad but don't forget she hurt you too."

I allow myself a minute to stare at her. She's laughing and dancing with Madison, her head tossed back and her arms flailing in the air. What bothers me is she seems so unaffected from seeing me. I'm freaking out and she's taking it all in stride but I guess I can't say I'm surprised, it's just how she is.

"Yeah I know Bobby."

"Spencer you made it!"

Glen pulls me into a hug and I can spell the alcohol seeping out of his pores.

"Hey big brother. You having a good time?"

He nods dumbly at me before taking off to find Kyla.

After I moved to New York Glen and I actually became closer, talking almost every day on the phone.

Becky and Christian finally sit down with us and the four of us start doing shots. About thirty minutes later and I'm feeling pretty good. The other three disappeared but I don't mind being by myself for a minute.

I feel her presence before I actually see her. I can smell her perfume and I close my eyes relishing in the scent of her.

"Can I sit here?"

I open my eyes and stare drunkenly at her.

"Uh huh."

She sits and looks at me cautiously. I just smile stupidly at her.

"Are you drunk?"

I grin at her question and nod my head enthusiastically.

"Uh huh."

"Then I'll just go."

She turns to leave but I'm still fast in my drunken state and I grab her sweatshirt pulling her back down to her seat.

"Don't go. I haven't seen you enough. I want to see you."

I know I'm probably not making any sense but I don't care.

I hesitantly bring my hand up to her face and run my fingers across her cheek. She grabs my hand and places it back in my lap.

"Spencer please stop."

The pain in her words takes me by surprise. I watch her as she studies my face and then her eyes go to my hair and she smiles slightly.

"What's with the hair?"

I down another shot and wipe my mouth.

"I tried to get rid of you."

She stares at me with a confused look and when I go to explain further I feel a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Hey Ash, can I just borrow Spence for a sec?"

Becky drags me away from Ashley. I wasn't done talking to her what the hell?

"Fuck Becks."

"Listen I'm doing you a huge favor by getting you away from her. You're drunk and about to probably say something you shouldn't. You can talk to her some more when you're sober but right now I'm having Bobby take you home to sleep this off, he's the only sober one here."

Ooo she has a really good point. I give Becky a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Man I fuckin love you. Lemme go say goodbye to Ashley though k?"

She wipes her cheek and nods her head stiffly.

"Make it quick Spence. Bobby will be waiting by the front door."

I grin and push my way through people to where Ashley is still seated. I stumble over someone's feet and trip, falling right into Ashley's lap. She looks at me with wide eyes as I catch myself by placing both hands on her upper thighs.

"Whoa that coulda been bad."

She doesn't say anything just stares at me while I push myself up and stay standing in between her legs. I wrap my arms around her neck and stare into her eyes. She's so pretty.

"Hey Ashley I gotta go but I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Her beautiful eyes are still wide with shock and her hands still rest in her lap even though mine are wrapped tightly around her neck.

Before I leave I press a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"You're so pretty. I'm really glad I see you tonight."

I feel a pair of strong arms pull me away from her. Wait no I wanna stay next to her. My attempts to hold onto Ashley fail as whoever it is carries me outside. The night air instantly cools me and my feet hit the ground once again.

I whip around to give whoever grabbed me a piece of my mind. Oh it's just Bobby.

"Spence I cannot believe you kissed her."

I lean on him as we walk slowly down the street.

"Why not? We're in love, people in love kiss."

He chuckles at me and places his hand on my waist to hold me up.

"Spencer I don't think it was a good idea."

We start walking up the stair to my apartment and my eyes are starting to droop.

"Did you see how beautiful she is?"

Bobby unlocks my door and picks me up, carrying me to my bed.

"Yeah Spence but she's not as pretty as you."

He sets me down gently and brushes some stray hairs out of my face. I reach up and cup his cheek. He is being such a good friend.

"Bobby you know if we'd met before-"

"I know Spence, I know. Try and get some sleep babe."

He cuts me off and I see pain jump across his face. Before he leaves he presses a soft kiss to my forehead and pulls the blankets up over my body.

My eyes drift close as I watch his retreating form.

I'm so going to regret tonight when I wake up in the morning.

**Sorry this took a little longer, I had a visitor all weekend. Thanks again for all the reads/reviews! Listened to There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney and Wish You Were by Kate Voegele**


	3. My Worst Fear

**I own no part of SON**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and stuff. Love you all!**

I think my head is splitting in half. Yep I'm dying of my head slitting in half. What a way to go right? And if this doesn't kill me my broken heart should do the trick. As much as I would like to not remember last night I actually remember everything. I'm horrified with myself.

Seriously what the fuck was I thinking when I kissed her? No, I know what I was thinking. I was thinking it has been almost two years since I'd seen her or kissed ever and I wanted to feel her again. I was thinking how I'm still painfully in love with the beautifully broken brunette.

I try to get out of bed but collapse back when my head starts swimming in protest. Jesus how much did I drink last night? Then I groan when I remember Bobby. I told him I could have loved him. Was I telling the truth or just spewing out shit? A part of me loves him but it's more of a brotherly love or is that just what I want those feelings to be?

I finally stumble out of bed knowing that I can't do anymore thinking without some coffee in my system. I don't bother throwing on any more clothes as I walk into the kitchen in a sports bra and baggy shorts.

My mouth drops open at the sight of the three girls seated around my kitchen counter. How did I not hear them?

Of course my stare immediately latches onto Ashley. She glances at me but quickly averts her gaze as something that resembles pain and anger flashes across her face.

"Oh Spence sorry I thought they'd be gone. We needed a place to talk wedding and Glen's at Kyla's place and Michelle is sleeping off her flight at Ash's."

Becky's words take several minutes to sink in but when they do I ask the question I really don't want to hear the answer to.

"Who's Michelle?"

I'm staring right at Ashley who seems way too interested in the countertop. Kyla places her hand over Ashley as if giving her some sort of support and I know the answer before she says it.

"She's my girlfriend."

She whispers the words but it feels like they all screamed it at once. I don't bother saying anything else I just turn around and walk back to my room. I faintly hear what sounds like a sob then muffled talking but I don't care as I bury myself under my blankets.

I'm surprised when I don't feel the trail of hot tears on my cheeks. I feel an overwhelming sense of defeat as I lay in my bed. When I hear the front door close I slip out of bed and into some running clothes.

"Spence?"

I hear Becky knock on my door and open it slightly. I look at her with tired eyes as I slip my beater over my head.

"I'm going for a run."

"Spence please stay and talk to me."

I give my best friend a half smile and walk up to her, placing a kiss against her temple.

"It's ok. I'll be back later."

Becky has tears rolling down her cheeks and she looks at me with apologetic eyes.

"Spencer I'm so sorry. I didn't know till this morning an-"

"Becks stop. Just stop, please. I'll be back later."

I leave her standing in my room as I walk out of the apartment and into the crisp spring morning. I stretch for a few minutes then take off at a steady jog. I don't really know where I'm going; I'm just letting my feet take me where they will.

After about an hour of jogging I end up outside Ashley's apartment building just staring up to where I know her place is. I stand on the sidewalk and try to catch my breath. I know I shouldn't do this to myself but I can't help but wonder about the two of them.

Does Michelle play with her hair until she falls asleep? Does she know Ashley hates chick flicks but loves horror movies? Do they love each other?

As I turn to leave I see a figure in the window looking at me with sad, brown eyes. I quickly continue my jog trying to rid the haunting image of her sad face from my mind.

When I arrive back at the apartment I'm thankful that Becky has gone to Christian's for the afternoon. I strip my clothes off as I make my way to the shower. I hiss as the hot water cascades over my aching muscles.

I wait but still the tears refuse to fall. After a long shower I slowly dress in sweats and grab a beer from the fridge. I walk out onto our balcony and sit cross legged in one of the chairs.

I stare out into the fading daylight and try to soak up the last few rays of the sun. As I watch the sky change colors painful memories of Ashley and I flood my mind. Our first kiss, our first date, our first time together, our last kiss, her eyes when she told me she hated me.

I always thought that we'd end up back together one way or another. I never thought she'd find someone else. Just thinking about it makes my chest ache.

I hear the soft padding of someone walking up behind me but I'm surprised at the voice I hear.

"She still loves you."

Kyla's soft voice was the last thing I was expecting to hear. When I look at her she looks so sad for me. I shake my head and stare back out into the colorful sky.

"I don't believe that. There's too much pain between us and plus now she's got someone else."

"But despite that pain you still love her don't you?"

I frown at Ashley's younger sister.

"But we're not talking about me, are we?"

She sighs and pats me on the knee.

"Why'd you leave Spencer, why'd you leave her?"

I chew the inside of my cheek, knowing how I answer this is crucial.

"Kyla, I can't give you just one reason and I can't give you an answer I think you'll understand. Most importantly I can't answer you without talking to Ashley first."

She seems content with my answer and falls silent.

"Kyla, does she love Michelle?"

Kyla gives me a half smile before answering.

"She wants to but a big part of her is holding onto you."

It pains me to know that I'm still holding her back, still hurting her.

Kyla stands up and kisses my on the top of the head.

"Don't forget we're all doing lunch tomorrow. Goodnight Spence."

She lets herself out quietly, leaving me alone to think about what she said.

As night settles over the town I close my eyes and can almost hear Ashley's laugh. As a cold drop of rain lands on my forehead I open my eyes and retreat back inside the apartment.

I change quickly and burrow under my blankets. My bed was once so warm feels cold without the heat of her body. I hear my door open slowly and feel a body lie down close to mine.

"Hey Spence."

Becky's strong arms grab me and pull me close.

"Becky I don't want to go tomorrow."

Finally the tears I knew were in me flow from my eyes. She pulls me close and holds me against her body.

"Oh Spencer."

"I can't do-o this I-I thought I could but-"

My sobs stop me from saying anything else as Becky rocks me back and forth. I faintly remember crying myself to sleep in Becky's arm. My dreams are filled with painful memories, causing me to wake up in tears.

**Here's another one for tonight. Songs I listened to Suppose by Secondhand Serenade and I Don't Know You Anymore by Savage Garden.**


	4. The Saddest Song

**I own no part of SON**

**Once again you are all wonderful! Peace and love.**

**Michelle is supposed to look like Kristen Bell**

I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable before. On one hand there is Glen and Kyla being all engaged. Great, my brother macking on my friend is just creepy. Second Ashley and Michelle are disgustingly cute. I hate it.

Michelle is really nice and if she wasn't with Ashley I'd like her but she's with the girl I'm still in love with. They keep whispering to each other and Michelle can't seem to go one freakin minute without touching Ashley.

Ashley is doing a fantastic job of not looking at me but I know she feels me glaring at her.

What's even worse is everyone at the table just loves Michelle, even Becky. In fact my best friend might have a small girl crush on the little blonde girl latched to Ashley's side.

"Really? Africa, that is so cool."

Becky is talking to Michelle about some trip she took, I don't really know because I don't care. I feel a pair of eyes burning through me but now I'm going to be the one refusing to look at her.

Soon the conversation forces Ashley to avert her gaze from me and I can finally breathe again.

"You're supposed to hate her."

I hiss in Becky's ear and see her cringe.

"Spence she's kinda cool maybe you should try talking to her instead of sitting her glaring at her."

I sit all the way back in my chair and release a deep breath. Is it that obvious I hate her? As I look around the table everyone is coupled up and in love. Becky has Christian, Kyla has Glen, and Ashley oh my Ashley has found Michelle. I can feel myself getting dizzy.

"Um will you excuse me I have to use the bathroom?"

Becky places her hand on my arm.

"Spencer are you ok?"

I give Becks a half smile and quickly walk to the restroom. I instantly turn the faucet on all the way cold and splash the water on my face. I freeze when the door opens and her aroma surrounds me. It's a familiar scent that brings back too many memories.

I take my time wiping my face dry and when I finally turn around my breath catches in my chest. She's looking at me with big, brown, worried eyes and all I want to do is hold her.

"Spencer are, are you ok?"

Do I tell her the truth? Do I tell her that I'm not even half alive without her?

"Oh yeah I'm fine, really."

She doesn't look convinced and takes a step towards me.

"You don't look so good Spencer."

All I can do is laugh sarcastically.

"Ashley I don't want to get into all of it right now but of course I don't look good. You're sitting out there loving someone who isn't me!"

My tears betray me and trickle down my cheeks. She looks away from me guiltily and shifts her weight from one foot to another. My heart melts, she used to do that when she was nervous and I hate myself for remembering.

"Listen Ashley let's just talk about this later ok?"

She nods and I immediately remember that awful day at her parent's house when she told me the same thing. Only then our little talk ended in me getting slapped and her saying she hates me.

I brush past her and enter the dining area.

"I'm sorry everyone turns out I'm a little sick so I'm just going to head back."

Becky and Kyla look at me with knowing eyes. Everyone's gaze darts to Ashley when she joins us, realization dawns on Christian and Glen, both of them giving me sad smiles.

Michelle stands up and shakes my hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you."

She smiles brightly and I nod my head, chancing one last glance at Ashley. She's got an arm circled around Michelle's waist but her eyes are locked on my own. Her gaze is intense and I know she can see right through me.

I give one final goodbye then practically sprint to my apartment. When I enter the apartment I let out a strangled yell and collapse on the floor.

I hate myself; I let all of this happen. If I would have just stayed Ashley and I might still be together.

I sob into the carpet until I can barely breathe. I'm lying on the floor trying to catch my breath when I feel her hand on my back.

"Oh Spencer I didn't want this for either of us."

How she got in I have no idea but when her hand lands on my back I turn around and fling myself on her.

"Ashley this isn't how it's supposed to be, you're supposed to be mine."

I bury my face in her neck and breathe her in. She pulls me off her and quickly takes several steps away from me.

"I shouldn't be here, with you."

I stay on the ground watching her wage an internal battle but before she can speak again I say words that I hate.

"Yeah Michelle probably doesn't like us being alone together."

Ashley freezes her motions and bites her bottom lip.

"She uh, well she doesn't know about you."

"You're kidding right?"

She groans and continues her pacing. Another habit she does when she's nervous.

"Look I never imagined you guys would meet and you know what it's just too damn painful to really talk about!"

Her outburst startles me and she disappears out my door in a flurry of movement. I stare in disbelief at the doorway that the whirlwind that is Ashley flew through.

So maybe she is hurting just as much as me. Maybe she's just better at hiding it?

I'm still sprawled out on the floor when Becky gets home.

"Whatcha doin down there?"

I slowly open my eyes to glare at my best friend.

"Hating my life."

She shrugs and lies next to me on the floor.

"That's legit. I'd probably hate my life too if I were you."

"Wow thank you Becky that makes me feel so much better."

She gives my hand a pat and silence overtakes us. It doesn't take long before I hear her soft snores beside me. I smile despite my terrible mood and get up to grab a blanket. After I've made sure that Becky is comfortable on the floor I make my way to my room.

The broken picture frame of Ashley and I is propped back up on my dresser. What the hell? I didn't put it back and no one else has been in my room. It's then I notice a small note scrawled on a scrap sheet of paper.

_It's only broke if you don't bother to fix it_

_-B_

I bite my lip as tears start to fall down my face. I can't believe Bobby wrote this, that he's trying to help me fix me and Ashley when he has feelings for me. I wipe the tears away and grab a jacket from my closet.

I have to keep from laughing out loud when I see Becky as I exit the apartment. She's sleeping like babies do, on her stomach with her ass sticking straight in the air. I curse myself for not having a camera handy.

I rush out the door and take off through the now rainy night to my first destination.

It takes five fucking knocks before anyone answers. When Bobby does finally answer he's wearing boxers and a beater.

"What the hell Spence?"

I throw my arms around his bulky frame and cry happy tears into his chest.

"Thank you."

I pull back and take in his sad smile. He doesn't say anything else just kisses my cheek and slowly closes the door as I take off for her apartment.

Wow it feels like being knocked back in time standing in front of this door, wringing my hands nervously. Why is it that almost every time I come here I'm a nervous wreck?

I knock exactly eight times; it never takes her this long to answer her door.

When the door opens reality knocks me back on my ass.

"Oh hey, can I help you?"

Michelle answers clad only in an oversized t-shirt that I recognize from Ashley's wardrobe.

I swallow back my tears and lick my lips.

"Ah no actually I forgot something but I just remembered it's at home. I'm gonna go."

I move faster when I hear Ashley call for Michelle to come back to bed. Once I make it a few safe blocks from her apartment, I vomit in the bushes and make the lonely walk back home.

**Even I'm starting to feel bad for Spencer! Thanks for all the reviews and adds and so forth. Listened to: Things People Say by Lady Antebellum, Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban, and I Still Miss You by Keith Anderson.**


	5. Losing Grip

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! SONFANFOREVER, I'm so sorry to make you cry. That was not my original goal but now who knows ;)**

I'm exhausted as I make the memorized trek to where Aiden waits for me. Its late afternoon and I've spent all day with the girls doing wedding shit. And when I say girls that even includes Michelle and goddamnit I actually do like her. It is impossible to not like her. She's smart, pretty, funny, and traveled all over the world so she has cool stories. She's perfect, no baggage.

Ashley seems to really like her and of course it kills me. She now gives Michelle the nose crinkling smile that warms my heart and the smoldering looks that only her chocolate eyes could truly deliver.

My feet sink as I walk on the wet Earth of the empty graveyard. An eerie fog has settled over the area causing my mood to fall even further. I try to steady my breathing as I approach the polished rock that I haven't seen in almost two years.

I don't bother to wipe the tears away as they fall freely down my face at the sight of his name. I muster a sad smile as I crouch down and trace my fingers over the beautiful white stone.

"I've missed you baby."

I place the single red rose across his grave.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been around. After Ashley and I fought I ran away to New York but you were always on my mind, I promise. Oh Aiden she's with someone else and it's my fault."

I sink to the wet ground, not caring that my nice slacks are getting covered in mud. I continue to just stare at his name as night consumes me. I don't know how long I've been out there when I feel myself being lifted off the ground.

The tears start to fall again when I smell his familiar cologne and I bury my face in his neck. He walks in silence all the way back to my apartment as my tears dampen his shirt.

I can't make out distinct words that are mumbled as he carries me into the apartment.

"…soaking wet…by Aiden…doctor…"

I cling tighter to him as he tries to set me down on my bed.

"No, no don't leave me here alone."

Bobby carefully lies down next to me and I immediately nestle into his warm body.

"Alright Spence, I'm right here."

His strong arms circle around me and hold me close. I shake uncontrollably against his body while he whispers reassuring words trying to get me to calm down.

I hear the front door slam open and then close, quickly followed by rushed words I can't decipher.

My shaking stops when I smell her perfume and unique scent. Her and Bobby exchange hurried words before he untangles himself from me to leave.

"No, no please don't you go too. Please stay."

I'm sobbing in my bed and struggling to hold onto him but my body is weak with fever. I feel his fingers linger in my hand as long as they can before he pulls them away.

My half lidded eyes take in the girl trying to hold me down. Ashley has tears streaming down her face causing her makeup to run.

I notice Bobby standing in the doorway and he looks worse then Ashley. His face has paled considerably and he's fighting back tears.

"Noooo!"

I scream as Ashley throws her body on top of mine trying to still my thrashing.

"Spence sweetie please hold still. God please stop, baby its ok."

Her choked sobs echo against my chest and my body finally gives out causing darkness to surround me as I faint.

When I finally regain consciousness my head is pounding and my body aches like someone hit me with a car. My body is still shaking slightly and I'm freezing even though it feels like there are at least seven blankets piled on me.

I try to talk but nothing comes out and a pair of deep, brown eyes land on mine.

"Shh try to get some rest Spence. We're all right here; it's going to be ok."

I grope for her hand and my body relaxes when her hand slips into mine. I keep my eyes open as long as I can before I feel them roll back in my head and I enter darkness once again.

All I can think about when I wake once more is how hot I am. I can feel the sweat dripping down my face and back. I groan as I try to push the blankets off but there's too many and I'm too weak.

My savior hears me though and pulls the blankets off me.

"Hiya Spence, you want some water?"

Bobby puts a straw up to my lips and I take a deep drink, relishing in the cool liquid. He sets the water down and crawls into my bed next to me. Bobby brushes my hair away from my sweat soaked face and smiles warmly at me.

"You are so beautiful."

I give a laugh/cough response and his face immediately changes to panic. I rest a hand on his chest and close my eyes.

"I'm fine, don't call anyone else in here."

He nods at me and studies my face, occasionally stroking my cheek.

"You were really sick there for a few days. We would have taken you to the hospital but you were in no state to be moved anywhere."

"What was wrong with me?"

He grabs the water and offers me another drink.

"You got a dangerously high fever. Doctor came and said it was a combination of extreme stress and being out on the wet ground in the fog all night."

I nod sleepily and my eyes start to droop. Bobby tells me to get some sleep and I'm passed out before he even finishes his sentence.

I don't know how many more days pass before I wake up again but when I do Becky and Ashley are sitting by my bed talking softly.

When a rough cough escapes me both girls are by my side in seconds. Both girls look like they haven't slept in days and have puffy eyes from crying.

"Spencer you ok?"

Becky's worried tone makes her sound years older than she really is. I nod slowly and gesture at the table.

"Water."

I croak out the word and Ashley quickly grabs the glass placing the straw against my lips. My hand lands on hers as I guzzle the delicious liquid.

"Ok, ok easy Spence."

Ashley chuckles at my haste and pulls the glass away from me. I try to sit up more in the bed but my arms give out and I collapse back down. Ashley looks at Becky with tears in her eyes and Becky pulls me into a sitting position.

Ashley sits on the edge of the bed and brushes my bangs out of my eyes. She looks at me with weary eyes and a broken smile. I grab her hand and place it in her lap, mimicking her own actions from just a few nights ago. Hurt flashes across her face and I immediately miss her touch.

"Becky could you help me shower or put me in the bath?"

I can feel Ashley's eyes on me as Becky starts to lift up my shirt. I hear her leave my room all the way and I lean against Becky as she half walks, half drags me to the tub. She leaves once she sees I'll be ok and I can feel the crusted sweat wash off my body.

I'm too tired to even think as I robotically wash my hair and body. After I finish I hoist myself out of the tub and wrap a giant towel around me. By the time I reach my bed I'm exhausted and I collapse onto the fresh sheets someone has put on my bed.

I hear a knock on my door and then Bobby's smile lights up the room at seeing me looking so much better.

We don't exchange words as he settles down next to me, stroking my arm as I drift into a dreamless slumber.

**Songs listened to: Yours to Hold by Skillet, You Save Me by Kenny Chesney, and Take Me by Hawk Nelson. **

**A big thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! You guys are aweome!**


	6. Love and Memories

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

I wake up the next morning alone. The smell of Bobby's cologne is clashing with the sweet scent of Ashley's perfume, causing the memory of both of them to linger in my room and my mind.

I pull a baggy sweatshirt over my head and slowly make my way into the living area of the apartment. The smell of eggs shoots through my senses and my stomach erupts into a fit of growls.

I drag ass into the kitchen and am more than surprised by what I see. Everyone is here, waiting for me to rise from the dead.

Glen and Kyla are cooking breakfast while Becky and Christian read the paper together. Madison chats cheerily with Ashley and fucking Michelle. I frown and scan the room looking for Bobby.

I can't help the grin that explodes on my face when I feel him hug me from behind.

"Good morning wonderful."

I lean back against him and allow him to direct me to a chair in the kitchen. Everyone greets me with wide smiles, except one person.

Her gorgeous eyes dart between Bobby and I with jealousy flashing behind them. When I meet her stare she only pulls Michelle closer to her.

I turn my attention back to the plate of eggs being set in front of me.

"Now I know it's not much Spence but the doctor said small helpings to start with."

I nod at Glen and shovel the steaming eggs in my mouth. I moan at the taste and I know two sets of eyes widen at the noise. Bobby swallows loudly and Ashley stares at me with an almost hungry look. So apparently I shouldn't make anymore sound effects while I'm eating.

Becky senses the awkward cloud settling over us and breaks the awful silence.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Spence, we've all been really worried about you."

I give the group a tired smile and swallow down my food.

"I wanna thank all of you for helping. You guys are amazing."

Soon after breakfast Glen, Kyla, Bobby, Christian, and Michelle say their goodbyes. This leaves just Becky, Madison, Ashley, and I in the apartment.

"Hey uh Madison you should come check out my new stereo, yeah it's um in my room, come on!"

I give Becky a look pleading with her not to leave me alone with Ashley but she just shakes her head and pulls Madison into her room. I sigh and try to stand up but halfway collapse.

Ashley is quick to catch me, our bodies so close her breath is hitting my lips. She quickly stands me up straight and leads me into my room. I shut the door behind me and turn to face the girl I'm still madly in love with.

There are so many things I know I should say, about us, about our past, and about how I still feel. But all that comes out is,

"Uh thanks for taking care of me while I was sick."

I groan internally for being such a coward.

"Hey for me there just was no other option."

A very weird silence falls over us and when I look into her eyes they are asking me so many questions. I bite my lip and sit myself on my bed, averting my stare.

"Spencer can we talk, like really talk?"

I look at her with tired eyes and pat the space on the bed next to me. She sits next to me especially close and I can feel the heat radiating from her body.

"So I guess I should start since I'm the one who requested this."

I just continue to stare at her and when her leg starts bouncing I place my hand on her knee to still her movements.

The gesture is so familiar, a routine we used to pull regularly, and she stills her movement. When she stops I pull my hand back into my own lap and wait for her onslaught.

"You broke my heart Spencer. Our petty fight turned into hurtful words and then you just left. I think that's what kills me is you left me here, after you made _me _promise not to leave _you. _And what are you playing house with Bobby now? I mean I know it's none of my business-"

"Damn straight it's none of your business especially since you're with Michelle."

Surprisingly my voice stays at conversation level even though hers is starting to escalate.

"You know even if you didn't sleep with him back then I feel like you cheated on me emotionally."

Ok what the hell? Someone forgot to take their crazy pills this morning.

"Ashley what the fuck are you talking about? I only loved you!"

This time my voice rises above the previous level and it causes me to break into a coughing fit. I collapse onto the floor coughing and dry heaving. Ashley is quick to react pulling me into her lap and stroking my hair.

"Shh I'm sorry I upset you."

The door busts open as Becky barrels through the entrance.

"What the fuck happened? All of a sudden I hear her pitching a fit."

I close my eyes and try to catch my breath as Ashley lifts me off the floor and onto my bed. Ashley doesn't acknowledge Becky just tucks the blankets around me and whispers against my ear.

"We can finish this later, ok?"

She presses a whisper of a kiss to my temple and starts to walk out. She glances once more over her shoulder and there are tears in her eyes.

I try to tell her its ok and I still love her with my eyes but she breaks eye contact, I'm sure, before she gets the message. Maybe that's why she looked away so soon, she didn't want to see the truth in my stare.

"What the fuck just happened Spencer?"

I feel my eyes starting to droop and I nestle deeper into my blankets.

"I'll explain later."

She seems content with that answer, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and closing my door so my world is once again engulfed in darkness.

As I wake up I notice just how much stronger I feel already. I stretch my back as I sit on the edge of my bed and decided it's time for another shower. I glance at myself in the mirror in the bathroom and sigh at my appearance. My cheeks have sunken in, there are dark circles under my eyes, and I'm deathly pale. My god no wonder everyone was so worried about me.

I carefully peel off my clothes and step under the hot spray of the shower. My muscles instantly relax and I sigh as the water cascades down my back. I hum as I lather my hair and scrub my body.

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

The words and tune come back to me easily and I smile despite how sad the song makes me. As I dress myself in comfy sweats I let my mind wander to Ashley. Neither one of us did a very good job today keeping our cool during the little 'talk' that we had. She was already jumping to jealous accusations and I was being an idiot in how I was defending myself. It makes me wonder if we'll ever really be able to talk about it without killing each other.

There's a knock on the door and I leave it, figuring Becky will answer. When the knocking persists I groan and get up to answer it. I open the door to a nervous looking Bobby.

"Oh hey Bobby, what's up?"

He steps closer to me and takes my hand.

"Listen Spencer I know you still have feelings for Ashley and there's all this drama shit that is going on but I'm about to do something I've thought about since I met you."

My eyes widen when his lips touch mine and he kiss me sweetly. He pulls back and strokes my cheek.

"I just thought you should know I love you Spencer."

He kisses my forehead and slowly backs out of the apartment. What the fuck just happened? My already confused mind is now ever more cluttered. He loves me, like he is in love with me.

I finally shut the door and seat myself at the kitchen counter. Tears start to fall as I realize how many hearts are at stake here. Not everyone will end up with their happy ever after and now I'm dreading the moment when I have to tell Ashley he kissed me. What am I supposed to do?

**Ah thank you all. I LOVE getting your reviews they make me happy and inspire me to get chapters done. Thanks for everything.**


	7. Down on My Head

**I own on part of SON**

**A special shout out will go to those who find the OTH reference in this chapter! Go team Brucas!**

It's been two days since I fought with Ashley and Bobby kissed me. It's been two days of avoiding them both like the plague, which has been incredibly difficult because Bobby keeps coming over with Christian.

I carefully peek my head out of my door and look around for the two people that are terrorizing my thoughts. When I decide its safe I happily bounce out of my room and into the kitchen.

Becky pops up from behind the counter and I scream, jumping two feet in the air.

"Jesus Spence what is your deal? You've been walking around here on eggshells these past couple of days."

She's looking at me like I'm a crazy person and I can't really blame her.

"Becky I'm about to tell you something that may or may not make you angry, so please try to not overreact."

I watch as Becky's face contorts in concern.

"Oook, just tell me Spencer."

I take a deep breath and turn my back to Becky so I don't have to watch her reaction.

"Bobby kissed me."

I hear Becky gasp then plop down at the counter. I turn to face her and she looks exhausted.

"I knew he'd do this, he's been telling Christian all this shit about how you guys are supposed to be together but I never thought he would do anything about it."

I stare at my best friend hard trying to will her to give me answers.

"So what should I do? I can't handle being around him or Ashley."

Becky shrugs and gets up to root through the fridge.

"Spence I dunno what to tell you. I mean you kinda have to just go with what you feel on this one. I know you love Ash but I can see you starting to depend on Bobby. But you have to know you can't have both."

I slap the counter and Becky jumps, looking at me with wide eyes.

"This is so not fair! I know what I want but I can't have it. In an ideal world Ashley would be mine and Bobby would just be one of my best friends but she found someone else and he's in love with me."

Becky walks to me and kisses the top of my head as she heads to the shower.

"You'll figure this out Spence; I'm getting in the shower."

What am I supposed to think? I don't want Bobby out of my life but if I want Ashley I can't have him and I have to figure out how to get Ashley back from Michelle. I'm not the type of person who ruins relationships so I know I can't do anything to them.

Life would be so much easier if I was in love with Bobby. I know he'd never fight me on anything and he'd stick to me forever.

But where's the passion in that? I mean even when me and Ashley fight I always notice how hot she is. When we used to fight at the beginning we'd never finish the arguments because someone would end up just jumping the other one.

The knock at the door causes my face to drop and I consider running away. As the knocking gets louder I decide to answer the death trap that is the door.

I try to smile as I answer the door and Bobby steps inside. He looks like a nervous wreck and he's refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Bobby what do you want because honestly aft-"

He cuts off my rant by pressing his lips to mine. I immediately notice that he's got nothing on Ashley but oh how I've just missed intimate contact. As we're kissing I hear a scoff and muttering from the doorway.

I open my eyes and to my dismay Ashley is standing with hurt eyes at the door. I quickly push Bobby to the side and dart to her.

"I knew it."

"Oh come on Ash this just happened like it's never happened before, I swear and you're with Michelle anyway why do you care?"

She looks at me like she can't believe I just asked her that.

"Seriously Spencer? Because I'm still in love with you!"

My stomach drops and I think I'm going to be sick.

"Well it was just a kiss, it meant nothing."

Now she has tears running down her face and she becomes angered at my words.

"A kiss always means something!"

Once again I watch her stomp out of the apartment and now I'm left to deal with the consequences of kissing Bobby.

"You know I don't believe you when you said it meant nothing. I can feel something and I can wait for you to figure it out."

Bobby leans down and kisses my cheek before walking out of my apartment.

When I turn around Becky is standing behind me with shock filled eyes.

"Dude, holy shit."

I close my eyes and walk to Becky, falling into her embrace.

"This has become such a mess. What am I going to do Becks?"

She strokes my hair and shakes her head.

"I have absolutely no idea, but whatever you need I'll do my best to help with that."

I pull back and smile at my best friend.

"Could you rewind time? Take me back to when Ashley and I were together and in love?"

"I wish Spence."

She leaves soon after to go to Christian's and I find myself alone in the apartment once again. I dial a number that I'll always have memorized and the tears start to fall as soon as he answers the phone.

"Hey Spence!"

I can't even speak just sob into the phone.

"Oh God. I'll be right over."

It takes him exactly seven minutes to arrive at my door and when he opens the door I fling myself at him. His strong arms pull me tight and I realize just how much I love him.

"Oh Glen everything is so messed up and wrong right now."

He sits me down at the counter and starts to make me a sandwich.

"Listen Spencer I'm the king of screw ups but even I don't really know how to fix this. She told you she's still in love with you?"

I nod and I feel older then I ever have before.

"Well I say just do everything you can to prove you still love her."

"I do love her but wouldn't it just be easier if I was with Bobby?"

Glen stops his actions and turns to face me.

"Spencer you cannot take the easy way on this one. Yes being with Bobby would be easier and a lot less painful but what you had with Ashley was real. It was real and painful and amazing. It has to be hard so you can realize just how important it really is."

I stare at him with marvel and wonder when he got to be so wise.

"Thank you."

He just smiles and finishes making lunch. I know what I want but I have no idea how to get it and I have no idea if she'll ever forgive me for all my mistakes but I have to at least try.

**It's a little short but overall I think I like it! Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter you are all so wonderful! Songs: Six Candles by FM Static, How To Save A Life by The Fray, and Only One by Yellowcard.**


	8. All Hail the Heartbreaker

**I own no part of SON**

**Well the special shout out goes to sonfan16! You were the only one who knew! Occasionally I'll keep throwing in references from other shows and movies. Peace and love to all!**

A pre-wedding picnic, what a great idea. The sun is shining, the sky is bright blue, and the birds are singing; what a beautiful day. But the sun is killing my head, the sky is darkened by my sunglasses, and I find the birds rather annoying.

Last night after Glen left Becky came back home and she watched me down tequila shots until I passed out on the living room floor. I'm paying for it now with a raging hangover.

Bobby is busy today, thank God, and will not be joining us. I watch with disgust as Ashley pushes Michelle on a swing and Michelle tries to kiss her every time she swings close. It is very similar to a car wreck, you don't want to look but can't seem to help staring. Well my staring apparently comes with a disgusted expression.

Becky slaps me on the back of the head again.

"You're doing it again. Quit it."

I rub the back of my head and groan as my head starts pounding again. Kyla, Glen, and Ashley's parents are setting up for lunch but I don't think I'll be able to eat, I feel like I might puke at any minute.

My gaze settles back on Ashley and she's listening to Michelle talk but there's an almost sad look on her face. As soon as Michelle faces her that look disappears and a fake smile is plastered on her face. It's so blaringly obvious it's fake and I wonder how Michelle doesn't notice.

When Christine calls everyone to start getting food I wait in line behind Becky, thinking a little food won't hurt me. I stiffen when I hear her even breathing behind me. I try to ignore her, like she's been doing to me all day.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Her snide remark is said somewhere between the potato salad and coleslaw.

"Can we not get into this right now? Today is about your sister and my brother. Not about you or me."

I don't mean to snap so harshly at her but my head is spinning and I'm not in the mood for our drama right now. She keeps her mouth shut the rest of the time we gather our food but she makes a big show out of kissing Michelle when she sits down with her again.

I roll my eyes under my sunglasses and plop down with Becks and Christian.

Now I'm sitting with the second most disgustingly cute couple. They are giggling and feeding each other and it's enough to make me want to vomit.

I try the potato salad but my stomach churns in protest. I quickly push my plate away and stand up, making my way to the swings. I sit down and stare up at the sky. Its days like this that I miss Aiden the most. I close my eyes behind my sunglasses and let him invade my thoughts.

"Hey."

Glen's deep voice pulls me back to the present.

"Hi big brother."

He's smiling at my appearance and if I had the energy I'd probably hit him.

"Rough night last night huh?"

I give Glen a light push and nod my head. He can tell I'm not looking at him but past him at Ashley and Michelle.

"You guys haven't talked about it, have you?"

I lean my head against his shoulder and grab his hand.

"No we haven't and she's not making this easy."

"Spence what did I tell you about it being easy?"

I groan and bury my face in his arm.

"But what about Michelle? I don't want her getting involved in all this shit."

Glen pushes me back by my shoulders so that I'm looking at him.

"Look you have to think about yourself this time; I know you don't have a problem with that. Ashley drug her into this so Ashley can deal with the consequences of whatever Michelle brings to this."

Glen leaves me with a kiss to the head and rejoins his fiancée. I bite my lip and I really can't believe Glen has been giving me such good advice. Being with Kyla has forced him to grow up and he's become a wonderful man and I know he'll be a good husband.

"Can everyone gather round please?"'

I push myself and join everyone else who has gathered around the happy engaged couple. Kyla looks like she's about to burst with excitement and Glen looks all grown upy.

"Well Glen and I…well we're pregnant!"

Everyone erupts in cheers and applause while I stand there shocked. I'm going to be an aunt. Ashley and I are going to share a niece or nephew. Oh God I feel sick again.

When I glance at Ashley she looks like someone has slapped her. I can practically see the wheels in her head turning and then her eyes burn into mine. Even through my sunglasses I can feel just how intense her glare is and she nods her head to the side, signaling for me to walk with her. For a fraction of a second I think about ignoring her but my overwhelming need to be near her wins.

We walk far enough away from the others so no one will disturb us. We stand side by side staring out across the lake at the setting sun. I have to fight the urge to hold her hand in this moment.

"Can you believe we're going to be aunts? This makes it a lot more real, doesn't it?"

She sounds so shocked, so unsure and it catches me off guard.

"Yeah it's so surreal."

Silence nestles between us once more but it's comfortable and familiar. We both sit down far enough away so we aren't touching but close enough to feel each other's body heat.

"Ashley what happened to us? How did we let it fall this far?"

She turns to me and takes my sunglasses off my face. I watch carefully as she slips them on her face and I'm jolted back in time to our first day together by this very same lake. I can feel her drinking in my features and I can see the tears leaking out the bottom of the glasses.

"I don't know but it feels like it's almost too far gone now."

Her words land a crushing blow and my breath catches in my chest. Tears prick at the back of my eyes as I stare out across the water.

"I don't think it is, I mean we can still fix it."

She takes off my sunglasses and hands them to me.

"Last night Michelle told me she loved me."

My chest starts constricting as I stare into her beautiful eyes.

"So? What if I told you I made a mistake and I've never stopped loving you? Would that make a difference?"

I watch her as she fights back tears and a quiet sob slips out of her mouth. I grab her hand and kiss the top of it, my tears falling where my lips were.

"I can't, I'm so sorry."

She's up and running before I can stop her.

When I look behind me I see her whispering to Kyla and then she leaves with Michelle. That's what it all boils down to, is at the end of the night she's with someone else. My eyes widen in panic as Kyla comes storming towards me with a murderous look in her eye.

I scramble to my feet and flinch as she yells angrily in my face.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?"

I take a step away from the fuming brunette.

"Nothing Kyla, I just told her the truth."

"Quit lying to her Spencer! You're destroying her can't you see that?"

"Whoa, when did I lie to her?"

Kyla lets out a weary sigh and gives me an angry look.

"Don't tell her you love her unless you're fucking going to act like it. Stop playing games and stop being a child!"

And just like her sister, Kyla storms away from me leaving me even more confused. I didn't realize I was being childish or playing games. Everyone is getting the wrong impressions from both of us. So now I'm even more at a loss as to what to do about Ashley, the only thing I know for sure is I have to talk to Bobby soon. Oh joy.

**Probably the last one until next week. I'm going home this weekend and my roomies are joining me so we'll be busy. Thanks for the reviews and reads and adds and so on!**

**Songs: Far Away by Nickelback, Echo by Trapt, and Cry by Mandy Moore.**


	9. Wait For You

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all1! I absolutely love your reviews. They always make me smile or some even make me laugh out loud. You guys are great! Enjoy**

I am emotionally drained. I groan as I fumble with my keys to unlock my door. I have just gotten back from talking to Bobby. There were a lot of tears…from him. I let out a triumphant yell as I finally open my down and stumble into the darkness.

As I hang up my coat and look through the fridge I can almost hear Bobby's protests in my head.

"_But Spencer I love you."_

I take a long drink from the milk container and grab a bag of Oreos. I frown as I remember one of the last things he said.

"_That whore could never love you like me!"_

I stare at my hand that is still tingling from slapping him so hard.

It really did hurt to have to tell someone who's in love with you that you love a person who is not them. I felt bad for him until he called Ashley a whore, then the shit hit the fan. I think I black out because all I remember is screaming and hitting and pushing.

I do know that he is on his way back to New York, claiming there's no reason for him to stay anymore.

Him leaving feels like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders and I smile as I lie back on the couch. I sit happily on the couch munching on the pure goodness that is an Oreo when there is a sudden knock on the door.

I wipe the crumbs off my face and make my way through the dark to the door. When I open the door I frown at the person behind it. She licks her lips nervously and pulls her purse further up her shoulder.

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

I stare at the younger Davies and seriously consider karate chopping her in the throat. I decide to hear her out and open the door to allow her to pass.

She slips past me and stands in the dark next to the couch. Kyla looks incredibly nervous and I fix my steel glare on her petite form.

"What do you want?"

My words are cold and clipped, not hiding my contempt for her presence.

"I came here to talk to you about what I said the other day, at the picnic."

I cross my arms in front of my body and lean back against the counter. I quirk my eyebrow signaling her to continue. I watch as the young woman in front of me swallows audibly and takes a deep breath.

"I mostly meant what I said. You are destroying her; everything you do or don't do affects her. She called me the night she caught you and Bobby kissing. I've never heard her so upset and when she showed up on my doorstep that night…Spencer looking at her you would have thought someone died. She was the picture of a broken heart and it killed me. All I could see was how bad you were hurting her but last night I started thinking about how much this must be killing you. She's parading around pretending to love someone else. Spencer I'm so sorry honestly I feel like such a terrible person."

She finishes in sobs but I don't move from my spot. I want so bad to hate the woman in front of me, I want her to understand her words cut me but all I can feel right now is how bad my chest is aching.

Kyla continues to cry in my living room as I try to process everything.

"Spence, please don't give up on her. She's scared of what you can do. You are the only person she's ever given a piece of herself to and in doing so you were the only person who ever had the potential to break her. She won't survive you shattering her heart again but I know she is still in love with you."

The sincerity in Kyla's words almost knocks me on my ass. I know if I wasn't leaning against the counter my knees would have given out by now.

I can't form words so I just nod slowly at Kyla. She leaves my apartment in a shower of tears as I stay frozen to my position. Ok so she definitely still loves me and I definitely still love her but how I get her back I have no idea. When Ashley finds out Bobby is gone that will help.

But how do I erase her fear? How do I show her that she doesn't have to be afraid of me? I already know the answer, I have to get her to trust me again but that's not as easy as it sounds. She has no reason to trust me, Kyla's right I destroyed Ashley the first time around. Somehow I crushed the only person I'd loved since Aiden.

I keep thinking about a solution as I lace up my running shoes and pull on my jogging clothes. I know it's late but I have to clear my head. As I run I feel my blood pumping through my body and my heart starts to race. I push myself harder and just as I feel like I might collapse I realize what I have to do.

I quickly change directions and start sprinting to her door. I knock several times then bend over to try and catch my breath.

The door opens and a very groggy Ashley appears.

"S-Spence? What are you doing here?"

In her tired state she uses my nickname that has always sounded perfect coming out of her mouth. As I try to steady my breathing I let my eyes take her in. Ashley is dressed in tiny, almost none exist, shorts and a tight tank top. I quickly avert my eyes, hoping she didn't catch me staring.  
"I have a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

She steps all the way out into the hallway and quietly closes the door behind her.

"Ssspeencer couldn't this have waited until morning? It's 2:30 in the morning."

I can't help the smile as she whines at me, clearly still in a very sleepy state.

"No, this really needs to be said now."

I slip my fingers under her chin and force her to meet my gaze. As our eyes lock I notice how alert she becomes.

"Ashley, I love you. No don't say anything. Never Bobby, I mean for like a second I thought about how much easier it would be with him but the heart wants who it wants and mine wants you. I know you're scared and you're with Michelle but I'll be here when you're ready. I know deep down in my heart that you and I are going to end up together because when I look in your eyes I see forever. You and me, forever. But for right now I can do friendship, I can do resisting every urge to kiss you breathless. But I just thought you should know what I know, so goodnight beautiful and dream of me."

I don't hug her or kiss just turn and leave her with her mouth hanging open and silent tears running down her face.

I walk back to the apartment through the brisk early morning. I collapse on my bed with my running shoes still on and fall into dreams of Ashley.

"Do you even think she's alive?"

"Poke her."

"That's a terrible idea. I woke her up once and she gave me a black eye."

"Oh sucks. Did you tell people your little sister did it to you?"

"Of course not…"

I instantly recognize the voices of my stupid fucking best friend and my ass of an older brother. I groan and roll onto my back, flinging my hand over my eyes. I hear them both giggle, yes Glen giggles, and I slowly open my eyes.  
"What?"

They both flop down on either side of me, sporting matching grins.

"I uh hear you went to Ashley's last night."

Glen's eyes twinkle at me and I can't remember the last time I saw him looking this genuinely happy.

"Christ word travels fast around here."

They both nod enthusiastically and I find myself hating them both.

"Apparently you made quite the impression because she called Kyla first thing this morning all chipper and optimistic about you and her."

This causes me to sit straight up and look directly at Glen.

"Really she seemed like happy about the whole thing?"

He grins with boyish charm and squeezes my arm.

"Oh yeah. Kyla said she hasn't heard Ashley this happy since the first time."

My heart swells with happiness and a one thousand watt grin bursts onto my face.

"Christian told me what you said to Bobby. Good for you Spence."

"Thanks Becks. Ah what a good morning."

I flop back down onto my bed and nuzzle into Glen's bulky frame.

"There's more news little sister."

I look at him with questioning eyes.

"We have moved the wedding back two weeks because Kyla's hormonal self is changing like everything and she can't fit into her dress."

"Ok Glen but what does that have to do with me?"

Him and Becky exchange grins.

"Spencer that means Ashley has to stick around for two extra weeks but Michelle goes back to L.A. in like three days."

Oh. My. God. Two weeks of just Ashley and no Michelle around. I think I might piss my pants with joy. I grin at my brother and my best friend.

"Fuck yes!"

We all start laughing and I can feel my luck starting to change.

**Well that didn't take too long. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Songs: The Ocean by Mae, Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse, and For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore.**


	10. Be My Escape

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all! Again thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews and adds. Love em all to death.**

I've been watching them interact all night. They haven't touched in an intimate way once. There have been no kisses, no holding hands, no nothing. It's been fabulous. Every few minutes I catch her staring at me but when I do she quickly looks away with the most adorable blush tinting her cheeks. I grin as I catch Ashley staring at me again this time with a hopeful smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I think I've seen this before. Oh yeah I have about two years ago when you guys first met."

I tear my gaze away from the beautiful brunette to grin at my best friend.

"She looks amazing tonight doesn't she?"

Becky follows my gaze back to Ashley and gives me a weird look.

"Spence she's wearing sweats and her glasses, she looks overly comfy."

We are all at our apartment having another wine night but of course Kyla isn't drinking, she's being crabby about it. Ashley is dressed in baggy grey sweat pants, a baggy black hoodie, and her dark rimmed glasses.

"She looks perfect to me."

Becky rolls her eyes at my delirious nature and leaves me standing alone at the counter. I hear someone approach me from behind as I down my glass of wine.

"So its you, isn't it?"  
I quickly turn around to be met with Michelle's blazing grey eyes.

"Uh I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

She gives me a sad smile and watches Ashley as she plays Catch Phrase with the other girls.

"She told me once about you but never your name. You're the one that left, that broke her heart."

I don't know what to tell the woman standing next to me. Her eyes are filled with pain as she looks at me.

"Michelle we're just friends."

I can tell my half ass lie doesn't convince her.

"Spencer I just want you to know I'll stay with her for as long as she'll have me. I love her and even if I don't hold her entire heart I know a part of her loves me too. But I won't make her choose; I'll let her decide on her own what she wants and if that's you then I hope you take care of her this time around."  
I'm stunned as Michelle returns to Ashley's side and they kiss quickly, for the first time tonight. What an amazing girl. Ashley is very lucky and no wonder she doesn't want to let her go.

Madison comes into the kitchen and gives me a knowing look.

"She's pretty incredible person isn't she?"

"Yes and I hate to admit it."

I turn my back to Ashley and face Madison. The hatred I had for the Latina disappeared all those months ago after I had run away.

"Well as happy as Michelle makes her, I really am rooting for you this time but I've learned my lesson. I'm staying completely out of this mess."

I laugh lightly, tossing my head back.

"What's so funny you two?"

Her husky voice causes a smile to break across my face.

"Oh nothing Ash we were just reminiscing. I think my phone is going off."

Madison gives me a wink and leaves me alone with Ashley. Maybe a few days ago I would have felt nervous in this situation but tonight I feel completely at ease.

"You having a good time?"

She unglues her eyes from my body and looks at me in the face, blushing slightly.

"Uh yeah and thanks for all you guys being so good to Michelle."

Her gaze fixes on the other blonde in the living room and I can see how much she cares for her. If I wasn't so desperately in love with Ashley I'd encourage her to stay with Michelle.

"Well Michelle is easy to be around, she's good people."

Ashley grins her nose crinkling smile at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. It's been two years since she's smiled at me like this.

"Yeah she really is."

Her face drops and a slight frown appears on her face.

"Hey."

I lay my hand on top of hers and bite my bottom lip.

"Ashley I won't make you choose and I won't push you, neither will she. You do what you gotta do. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

I'm given a sad smile and she brushes her fingertips across my face.

"I want so bad to be with you again but I feel like I'd always be waiting for you to run again. My heart won't last another blow like that."

She pulls her hand out from underneath mine and returns to Michelle's side. I watch as Ashley kisses her deeply and it feels like someone just punched me in the stomach. I know why Ashley is doing everything she is but it hurts just the same.

"Michelle leaves tomorrow. What are you going to do to get Ash?"

I shrug at Becks and continue to stare at Ashley. Every few minutes she looks genuinely happy but then I see the flash of sadness across her face.

"Becks I know she still loves me, she told me but she won't be with me."

"You should date her."

I roll my eyes and bring my stare to meet Becky's.

"I know that's what I'm trying to get out of this whole thing, you idiot."

She smirks at me, knowing I hate it, and takes her time answering me.

"No my friend, you should _date_ her. Like take her on dates."

I hear Ashley giggling and my attention turns back to her. God she's achingly beautiful.

"You mean 'woo' her?"

"What are you an old lady?"

She walks off mumbling something about early menopause. The night wears on and everyone starts getting ready to leave. Before Ashley leaves I grab her arm and pull her into the hallway. Her chocolate eyes stare at me questioningly and I find myself getting lost in them.

"Uh did you need something Spencer?"

Her confused tone rescues me from drowning in her eyes.

"Oh right uh I um was wondering if maybe, you don't have to, but I wouldliketotakeyouonadatetomorrownight?"

She tilts her head and gives me the most adorable look, somewhere between surprised and highly amused.

"Really? Like a date, date?"

I feel incredibly nervous and shift my weight from one foot to the other while she continues to just beam at me.

"Well yeah kinda. Like a dress casual date but yes a date. I'm not making any sense am I?"

She steps closer, biting her bottom lip, and grabs my hand loosely.

"I'd love to."

Her eyes are shining and I feel my heart race.

"Ok then I'll pick you up at 7."

She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out the door with Michelle in tow.

"Well what's the verdict Spence?"

I look at Becky with wide eyes.

"I asked her on a date, she said yes, and I now have to plan a date for tomorrow night."

Becky grabs my shoulders and guides me to the couch.

"So after almost two years of silence you and the love of your life are finally going to be alone, only she's actually dating someone who's quite perfect."

Sometimes I really hate my best friend; like in this instance maybe that explains why I punch her hard in the arm. She squeals and pounces on top of me. We wrestle for several minutes before we stop with no definite winner.

"Jeez…Spence…I…was…just…pointing…out…the…truth…"

Becky is lying flat on her back with her hair tousled and her chest heaving.

"I…hate…you…"

She just gives an exhausted laugh and slowly climbs to her feet.

"You want my advice?"

"Uh no."

She rolls her eyes at my predictable answer.

"Well tough shit I'm gonna give it to you. Take her somewhere simple and fun and please, please do not try and get in her pants right away."

My mouth drops open with surprise but I can't lie and say I haven't thought about it.

"Do you think I'm some sort of creep?"

"No but you were undressing her with your eyes all night, so please control yourself."

I feign shock at Becky's words. I grab a water out of the fridge and settle myself on the couch. I know there won't be any sleep for me tonight. I'm way too nervous about tomorrow night. I wonder if she's as nervous as me?

**Eh this chapter was weird to write like I don't know that I really like it. But it's not about me, it's about you guys so I hope you guys like it and next chapter will be the date! **

**Songs: Next to You by Jordin Sparks and Luckie St. by Cartel**


	11. We're So Good Together

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! You guys are wonderful. Please enjoy.**

6:30pm, is that too early to show up for a seven o' clock date? I've been nervously pacing the apartment since oh fourish. This feels eerily familiar, like when I took Ashley to see Wicked. I have no idea what to expect. Becky gave me advice earlier like, play it cool, compliment her, don't jump her bones, etc.

I wipe away the sweat that's starting to gather on my forehead. Christ I'm nervous all sweaty palms and jittery legs.

"That's what you're wearing?"

Becky comes out of her room wearing only underwear and a tank top, Christian is over. I raise my lip in disgust.

"What? Why, is this not ok? Damnit I can change. Should I change?"

Becky's burst of laughter tells me she's kidding but I don't think this is a laughing matter.

"Dude you should have seen your face."

She walks into the living room mimicking me and laughing her ass off. I grit my teeth, smoothing out my shirt again.

"Ok that wasn't funny and seriously do I look ok?"

She grins lazily at me and grabs the whip cream out of the fridge. Oh gross I don't even wanna know.

"Spence, sweetie you look beautiful. Have fun man."

She kisses my forehead and practically skips back to her room. I scrunch up my face with disgust again and finally decide I'll start walking to Ashley's apartment.

I drag my feet as I walk slowly to where Ashley waits for me. I've been trying to figure out what to say to her on my walk but I arrive at her door with a blank mind and shaking hands.

I knock tentatively and feel the familiar nervousness that always seems to come with standing in front of her door. I glance down at myself one more time before she answers the door. I'm wearing ripped jeans and a light blue shirt with a grey zip up over it. My hair is pulled back loosely with a few brown strands hanging down. I nod in approval and knock again.

"Shit I'm coming."

Her yell causes my nerves to come back full force and I take a deep, steadying breath. She opens the door and I groan inwardly at her appearance. She has a tight, jean miniskirt on that barely covers her ass coupled with a white tank top and her leather jacket. Her brunette curls hang freely around her face, she's glowing.

"Hi."

"Hiya Spence."

I open and close my mouth but no sound comes out. She's left me speechless with her beauty.

"Spence can you just gimme one second?"

I look at her with my mouth still hanging open and nod idiotically.

"Oh and Spencer close your mouth."

She smirks as she disappears inside her apartment once again. I quickly snap my mouth shut and glance at my watch, ok right on time. Ashley darts back to where I'm standing and locks her door.

"You ready?"

Her eyes twinkle at my question and she smiles shyly.

"I've been ready a long time now."

Her answer causes my chest to ache again and makes me realize once more just how bad I hurt her.

"Well Ashley I hope you don't mind walking to our date, it's only a few blocks away."

She looks at me curiously and shakes her head.

"No its fine."

We walk side by side for several minutes, our shoulders occasionally brushing.

"You look really pretty tonight; I mean you do every night not like you ever look ugly or anything like that."

Great I sound like such an idiot, babbling about how beautiful she is. She must think I'm a moron.

"Spencer, Spencer!"

Ashley's husky voice pulls me out of my inner ranting.

"Yeah sorry, um what's up?"

"Thank you and stop being so nervous. It's just me."

She tangles her hand loosely in mine as we continue walking and my whole body ignites on fire. One touch that's all it takes for her to burn me.

I watch her face as we get closer to the flashing lights and overly loud music, the smell of deep fried food bombarding my senses.

"You brought me to the carnival?"

I grin as she bounces up and down, excitement radiating from her body. As I buy some tickets she continues to bounce beside me and squeals as we enter the town square.

Right away she heads for spinning, twirling, vomit inducing ride that I have no desire to go near but then I notice that every spin forces you to press against who you're riding with. Count me in!

Now I'm sitting on a bench trying to calm my churning stomach.

"Spencer I am so sorry I had no idea it would be that bad."

I haven't actually puked but thought seriously about it. Ashley loved the ride, me not so much. I swallow hard and take a deep breath.

"Damn Spence you look really pale, you sure you're ok?"

Her fingers brush some hair out of my face and I savor the contact.

"Yeah I'm ok now. Come on there's something I wanna do."

I grab her hand and pull her to a carnival booth that holds giant teddy bears. She stands impossibly close as I raise the gun to try and win her a prize. I know if I turned my head I could finally kiss her again. It takes me several moments to drive that thought from my head as I shoot down all four targets. The disgruntled carnival man hands me a giant polar bear which I proudly present to Ashley.

"And this is for you!"

I watch as she hugs the bear close and buries her face in the soft animal. When she looks at me her eyes are almost gold now and I'm finding it harder to breathe.

"I love it Spencer, thank you. But there's one last thing I want to do before we leave."

I cringe because so far her ideas of fun here have been catastrophic for my poor stomach. I groan as she drags me through the throngs of people but I light up when I see what she's picked. She grins at me as we both board the giant ferriswheel. I get in first and am pleasantly surprised when she slides in right next to me.

When the ride lurches forward she gasps and clutches my arm, scooting wonderfully closer to me.

Silence settles over us as the cool night air flows around us. The stars sparkle brightly matching Ashley's gorgeous eyes.

When I feel her shiver I instinctively pull her closer. She grabs my hand that is just resting in my lap and intertwines our fingers together, pulling us impossibly closer. I let out a contented sigh as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I've missed this."

The cool night air has made her voice even rougher and I bite my lip.

"I've missed you."

She pulls back slightly and smiles warmly at me.

As the ride ends so does the momentary bliss between us. We decide to walk around town before I take her home. She walks with her head hanging slightly, staring at her shoes as she drags her prize with her. I keep my eyes trained on her as we walk.

All of a sudden she stops and locks eyes with me. She looks so confused, so almost scared that I want nothing more to wrap her in my arms and tell her its ok, but I don't.

"Spencer this has been wonderful but…"

"Crap I knew there'd be a but, there's always a but."

We smile at each other before she continues.

"I'm just still cautious that's all."

"You know I've been thinking about us every day for almost the past two years now. I blame myself mostly for what happened. I was so stupid and I was terrified honestly. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. Before I met you I thought I was destined to wallow in misery the rest of my life then you just danced in and swept me off my feet. You basically saved my life and I found my best friend, who I was also incredibly attracted to. You were perfect but I ran when things got a little rough but I'm here to fix it now."

I grab both her hand and place it over my heart.

"It's yours."

I whisper into the night and watch as silent tears pour out of her eyes. She steps closer and licks her lips. Holy shit I know what this means she wants to kiss me. Her eyes are fixed on my lips and then dart to catch my eyes. As I lean in her phone rings and she jumps back.

"H-Hello? Oh hey Michelle. No not really. Yes I miss you too. How's L.A.?"

I walk away a few feet, giving her some privacy. Wow I can't believe we almost kissed. I still don't know if she'll take me back at this point but at least she wants to kiss me and I know how bad I wanna kiss her.

"Sorry Michelle was just checking in."

I nod my head understandably and motion for us to continue walking. When we arrive at her door we both stand there awkwardly.

"Ashley I had a really good time tonight."

She offers me a small smile.

"Me too Spencer."

She kisses my cheek and then starts to head into her apartment. As I'm walking away her voice calls after me.

"Oh and Spencer?"

I turn around so fast I get whip lash.

"Yeah Ashley?"

She smirks devilishly at me.

"I like your blonde hair better."

I roll my eyes as she closes her door and I begin the walk back home. I'm pooped as I unlock the door and stumble inside.

"How'd it go?"

"Did she kiss you?"

"Is she gonna take you back?"

"How hot did she look tonight?"

I groan as I spot Becky, Madison, Kyla, and Glen sitting in my living room.

"Seriously guys you waited for me?"

The peanut gallery shakes their heads and they instantly remind of a group of bobble heads, I hate those stupid fucking bobble head dolls.

"Fine I'll tell you but no interruptions, Becky."

"What! Me never."

She smirks at me and settles down further in the couch.

After I finish telling them everything each one of them is sporting a matching grin.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I give it like two maybe three more dates and then you'll be in the sack together."

Kyla smacks Glen upside the head at his answer causing us all to laugh.

"I know her Spence and she loves you. She's just really confused right now but I know deep down you guys will end up together."

I smile at Madison and excuse myself for bed, leaving the four of them to gossip about me and Ashley.

I crumple onto my bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I drift off to sleep.

**Ta-da! Thanks again for everything you guys are wonderful! **

**Songs: I Love You by Martina McBride, Secret Smile by Rascal Flatts, and My Heart by Paramore.**


	12. Beautiful Mess

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! I can't even begin to describe how much I love you all. Sometimes I just don't want to keep writing but when I see how much you enjoy the story it I can't help but write another chapter! So thank you to you all!**

I can feel myself nodding off as Kyla tears open another present. This time my eyes actually roll all the way back in my head. Becky is no better state; she's actually asleep next to me.

We're surrounded by Kyla's friends, aunts, grandmas, cousins, etc for her bridal shower. Becky and I weren't planning on coming so we got hammered last night. I believe some sort of dance party ensued but I can't really remember. Then I had gotten a call early this morning from Ashley begging me to attend. Well guess who's not here right now?

Yeah you guessed it, fuckin Ashley.

I give Becky another jab to the ribs with my elbow.

"Freakin wake up dude."

She startles awake and immediately plasters a fake smile on her face, shouting congratulations at the top of her lungs.

All heads turn towards us and I'm biting the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing. Becky for her part is bright red and has both hands clamped over her mouth.

"Oh sorry she has turrets."

I smile warmly at the other women around us, who just nod sadly and give Becky sympathetic looks, as Becky scowls at me.

"What the hell Spence?"

"Hey I had to give them some sort of reason for your outburst. I didn't think 'sorry I got smashed last night and now I can't function' was an appropriate response."

She mumbles in agreement but I don't understand because Ashley bursts through the front door in mess of brown curls. Her face is flushed and she's wearing a simple yellow sundress.

My staring begins as soon as she enters and starts greeting all of her relatives. I smile softly as she kisses each one on the cheek while murmuring apologizes.

I watch her as she talks to some tiny old woman who I can immediately tell bothers Ashley. I smirk at her when her gaze finds me. She just rolls her eyes and pretends to listen to her relative. I chuckle under my breath and jab my now once again sleeping companion.

"Becks!"

I hiss under my breath trying to rouse the slumbering beast beside me.

"W-what?"

"Stop falling asleep, that time you were snoring."

Becky sits up straighter on the couch we're residing on and I do my best to keep my eyes off Ashley. I watch as Ashley sits in the seat opposite our couch in the giant circle of women. I groan inwardly when I notice the pile Kyla has been attacking doesn't seem to be getting any smaller.

Becky is sitting stiffly next to me with exaggerated wide eyes as she tries desperately to stay awake. I let my eyes roam the circle as Kyla digs in again. My eyes lock with Ashley's and hers seem to dance as she smiles coyly at me. I don't bother hiding the grin that explodes onto my face.

"Dude you should go get us some drinks from in the kitchen."

I shake my head on Becky's request, my eyes never leaving Ashley.

"Nah I'm good thanks."

"Ugh Christ Spence you are so dense. Go get us drinks so you can talk to the girl in the kitchen! My God and you are the one that went to college?"

Oooo man she's smart! I smile sheepishly at Becks and excuse myself to the kitchen. I gesture with a jerk of my head for Ashley to follow. I get to the kitchen and hear the sound of heels behind me followed closely by her distinct perfume.

"You and Becky having some problems staying awake?"

Ah shit I was hoping no one noticed our antics. I turn around and deliver a devilish smirk.

"You have trouble arriving on time?"

Her shit eating grin falters slightly as her eyes narrow and she chuckles.

"Touché my friend."

I laugh and lean back against the counter. She steps closer to me and rest her hands on my hips. I swallow audibly and I can feel myself getting worked up, just by her being close.

"Ashley w-what are you doing?"

She leans in and runs her nose along my neck, inhaling deeply.

"God you smell delicious. Walk with me?"

My breathing is shallow and my brain definitely not functioning and I know I shouldn't go with her. She is still technically dating someone but who am I to deny her pleading eyes and charming smile? Ashley pulls her face out of my neck and grabs my hand.

"Come on."

Her husky voice is the last straw and I hold onto the hand of the devil wondering where she is going to take me next.

As we walk through her mother's extensive gardens I know Becks is probably fuming with anger about me just leaving her in there. I feel bad for her until Ashley turns to me and delivers another nose crinkling smile causing my knees to buckle and my stomach to somersault.

I don't want to be the one to break the silence and ruin our bliss.

"What are you thinking? Are you thinking we're crazy?"

Her question finally shatters the moment and my feet stop walking.

"Yeah we are crazy but isn't that what makes this feel so good. My God Ash I mean I'm so crazy I salted my Cheerios the other day."

She lets out a laugh from deep down and her eyes shine even brighter which I didn't know was possible.

"Oh Spencer."

I grin and continue talking just because maybe I'll get her to laugh that wonderful sound again.

"That's not even the best one. I was so busy thinking about you that I put face wash in my hair and lathered it up like shampoo. I'm crazy and enjoying every minute of it."

Her laughter fills my head again and I feel dizzy. This cannot be normal feeling this, this…I don't even know how to explain it, not even to myself.

"Spencer I have something to tell you."

I would be worried at hearing these words but her whole face is lit up, erasing any worry I might have held.

"Yeah ok, go ahead Ash."

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the shining sun. She's the picture of perfection in the sunlight and when she opens her eyes again they're a deep gold.

"Michelle and I well things are over. She broke up with me last night."

I try to hold my smile in bay that is threatening to stampede onto my face.

"Oh I'm sorry?"

She laughs, shaking her head at my piss poor attempt at sympathy and shoves me lightly.

"No you're not."

I grin at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Ok fine I'm not, not even a little bit."

She turns and walks further into this maze of a garden. I follow obediently, I'd follow her anywhere.

"This doesn't mean that you and I…"

She trails off as if she's afraid of saying the words and upsetting me. I just smile softly and grab her shoulders, turning her to face me.

"Hey it's ok. I know that this will take time and patience but I also know it is going to happen."

"Has anyone ever told you how self-centered you are?"

I lean in close so our foreheads are almost touching.

"I tell myself that every day and I love it."

This time Ashley giggles and I find myself swooning again. I kiss her forehead and immediately back off, making sure I don't push her too far.

"We should get back; Becky is going to be so mad at me!"

My face mocks fear causing her to laugh again and I don't ever find myself tiring of the sound.

As soon as we enter the house I can hear Becky laughing hysterically. I give Ashley a confused look and she just shrugs her shoulders. When we make our way into the living room I have to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from bursting into laughter.

There stands Becky instructing all the women on how to do a proper body shot. The music is playing filthy rap music and Ashley's mom is taking a shot of one of her aunts or somebody.

I turn to look at Ashley and she just looks like she's going to vomit.

"Oh my God. I can't believe…I mean that's my…I need a drink."

She tries to leave and I grab her wrist.

"Wanna do a body shot?"

I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively and she rolls her eyes as she makes her way into the kitchen. I make my way through the crowd of women gathered around the bar and grab Becky's hand.

"Come on we gotta run or Ashley is going to kill you."

I watch as fear flashes across her face and we make our exit laughing as we enter my car.

"So did you and Ash have a good chat?"

I grin as I slip my sunglasses on my face.

"Yes, yes we did."

I leave it at that as we drive into the sunset and the sky starts turning a gold color, instantly reminding me of Ashley's eyes.

**Sorry that took longer than expected. I had a slight case of writer's block but some good music fixed that! Thanks for all the reviews and adds and what not.**

**Songs: Dancin' In the Moonlight by Toploader, Love's Lookin' Good on You by Lady Antebellum, and I Want to Live by Josh Gracin.**


	13. Into Your Arms

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all.**

"So she didn't say what she wanted, just that she was coming over?"

"Yeah it was really strange."

Becky just shrugs and continues watching MTV reality shows. Ashley called me about fifteen minutes ago claiming she needed to see me ASAP. So now I'm standing in the hallway staring at our door, almost willing a knock from her.

"Spence…please sit down, you're scaring me."

I don't look away from the door just flip off Becky.

"Ok I'll sit down when you put clothes on, you're scaring me."

It's the truth she's dressed in underwear like clothes again and I don't need her prancing around practically naked.

"Ooo I don't think so, I like what I'm wearing."

I'm about to go over and slap Becky in the face when there's a loud rap at the door. I practically trip over myself to get to the door. As soon as I open the door I'm engulfed in a breath stealing grasp. It takes only a moment for me to wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her hair.

I can feel her heart racing against my chest and her hot breaths hitting my neck.

"Ash what's going on?"

"I just need you right now. I need you so bad."

I can feel hot tears running down my neck from her face. I had no idea she was upset. I gently lead her to the couch that Becky has disappeared from and lay down. She immediately cuddles on top of me and continues her quiet sobs.

I hold her until she finally drifts to sleep. I continue to hold her as she twitches in her sleep and frowns uncomfortably. The only way I can get her to calm down is by stroking her arm.

"Shhh baby sleep. I'm right here."

As she finally calms down Becky reappears, fully clothed thank God.

"Hey what's up with her?"

She whispers as she settles into the recliner across from us.

"I dunno Becks but its pretty bad, I mean I've only seen her like this when we were fighting."

I feel Ashley starting to stir on top of me and her eyes start to flutter open.

"Spence?"

Her voice is groggy and when she shifts her weight one of her legs slips between mine causing me to bite back a moan. Oh God she has to quit doing that.

"Uh huh."

My breathing is becoming shallower and I can practically feel my eyes go dark. Jesus one touch that's all it takes from her. She shifts again pressing down even harder and I can't help it when a throaty moan escapes me, as I bury my face in her hair.

"Spencer what the…"

She glances down at our position and I watch her eyes darken.

"Oh shit I'm sorry."

She doesn't move just continues to lay there on my with her leg wedged snuggly in between mine, staring into my eyes. Just as she starts to lean in we get interrupted again.

"Uh guys? Still here, yeah as much as I love you both I don't think I wanna see you two like this, so please move."

Eh crap I completely forgot about Becky and by the way Ashley is blushing deeply I'd say she forgot too. Ashley sits up off me and I sit straighter next to her. I'm surprised again when she cuddles into my side and when I look down at her face silent tears are running from her eyes.

"Hey Becks could you give us a minute?"

"No problem. Whatever it is, feel better Ash."

I smile widely at my best friend as she walks over and places a quick kiss on the top of Ashley's head and then quickly walks to her room.

"Ash what's going on?"

She doesn't move, doesn't look at me and I'm getting worried.

"Mom and I had a fight."

Her words are whispered and she clutches me tighter as if I'm some sort of life preserver. I rub her arm and pull her closer. I don't like seeing this strong woman in shambles.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I can feel her stiffen so I immediately know what they argued about. They fought about me.

"Ash, just tell me. I can handle it."

I hear her sniffle and feel her release a shuddering breath.

"She saw us the other day, in the gardens. She said she saw how I was looking at you and that she knew I still loved you. Then she found out about Michelle and me breaking up. Oh Spencer she lost it. Saying I'm an idiot for loving you, that you'll only destroy me again. Of course I yelled back and we both said some nasty things. I-I couldn't handle her saying those things about you, it made me so angry that she couldn't accept how much I love you, how much I need you."

Ashley starts sobbing again and I rub soothing circles on her back, whispering reassurances in her ear.

Weird I always felt like Christine liked me but I guess that can change when you shatter her baby girl's heart.

"Ashley, look at me."

Her gaze rises to meet mine.

"She had every right to say those things about me. I was selfish and stupid for leaving you, for hurting you. Christine doesn't know me now though. She doesn't know that I'm sticking around for good, to be with you. Which brings me to my next thing I have to tell you…"

I feel guilty when I see panic flash across her face.

"Which is?"

My heart hurts when I look at her and see that she's waiting for me to let her down. I really fucked this up last time. I lace our hands together and kiss her knuckles.

"I'm moving back to Ohio, indefinitely."

The words are hanging between us and I stare at her blank face waiting for some sort of reaction. This is really not what I was expecting; hell I'd even take her illogical anger right now.

"Ash, now would be a really good time to say something becau-"

I'm cut off by the iron death grip she has around my neck. She's laying quick kisses all over my face, never hitting my lips.

"I'm *kiss* so *kiss* happy!"

I laugh as she shoots off the couch heading to the kitchen, her previous saddened state all but a distant memory. I watch as Ashley sets a bottle of wine on the counter and then disappears down the hall. She reappears moments later with a very confused Becky.

"Uh Spence what'd you do to her? I think she's going crazy!"

Ashley laughs deeply and my heart melts again. Good God she has to quit doing this or I might combust.

"Becky didn't Spencer tell you the good news?"

I look at Ashley with pleading eyes, trying to tell her to stop.

"Wait, what does she mean Spence?"

I grab Becky by the shoulders and take a deep breath.

"Well I was going to wait to tell everyone at the same time but I guess that's just not going to happen. I'm moving back, I'm coming home."

I watch as Becky's simple mind takes in the information and I grin when I see the light bulb go off.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Becky's strong arms grab me and lift me off the floor as she spins around rapidly. I grin like an idiot as we crash to the floor with her still holding onto me.

"Becky, Becks let me go!"

She releases me and we generously take the glasses of wine Ashley has poured us.

"To Spencer and finally coming home!"

"Fuck yeah to Spence!"

I grin at them both a take a deep sip.

"I'm calling Ky and Madison, they are so coming over to celebrate!"

Ashley disappears into my room as Becky and I stay with the wine. It's been five minutes and Ashley is still in my room. I know it doesn't take that long to call two people. I walk to my door and raise my fist, wait I don't have to knock on the door to get into my own room.

I stride through the door but freeze when I see Ashley sitting on my bed clutching the picture of us with silent tears running down her face.

"You kept this?"

I don't answer just walk to where she sits and take the broken frame out of her hand. I study the picture and my chest aches from the memory. Although things are getting better I'm not naïve enough to think it's magically better.

"Yeah."

I walk back to my dresser and return the frame to its resting place. I sigh when I feel her hug me from behind and her hands snake around my waist to latch together across my stomach. I let out a deep breath and lean my head back against her shoulder.

"We'll get there. We have to."

She husks the words against my ear and this time she's the one with confidence. As the door busts open we jump apart like someone caught us in a dirty act.

Kyla stands in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"You two coming?"

We look at each other and I give her a small nod. Ashley walks ahead of me, she looks amazing in her tight jeans, and grabs another glasses of wine.

We spend the rest of the night drinking away all the problems and celebrating all that is good in our lives. I faintly remember collapsing into bed and a warm body snuggling up to mine as I drift into a blissful slumber.

**Another one. The wedding should be soonish and I'll prolly get another one up tomorrow for V-Day. Happy singles awareness! **

**Songs: Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse, There You Are by Martina McBride, and Lost by Michael Buble. **


	14. I Must Be Dreaming

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! **

**SONFANFOREVER- I love you, seriously you make my day every time you review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed, you guys rock.**

The tingling sensation in my arm wakes me up. When I try to move it I'm met with resistance. Then I realize that my body is tangled together with someone else's. As I wake up I realize how intimate our positions are. One of her hands has snaked up the inside of my shirt and her fingers are splayed against my ribs. Her other hand is tangled loosely in my hair. The arm of mine that she's laying on has her pulled against me and my other hand is holding her neck gently.

I carefully extract myself from Ashley and reconsider getting up when I see an unconscious pout form on her face as she gropes blindly for me. I press a kiss to her temple and walk quietly out to the kitchen.

Becky looks up from her cereal to smile at me through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Morning Romeo."

As I grab my own food I give her a quizzical look.

"Romeo? What is that supposed to mean?"

She shovels more food in her mouth before speaking, typical Becky nastiness.

"Well just the way you were trying to, in your words, 'woo' Ashley last night I figured the name was appropriate."

Why don't I remember anything from last night? I must have been really drunk.

"Really I don't remember that."

"Well you and Ash were hammered and she was lovin the attention you were showering her with. You two were in your own little world, you guys didn't really talk to anyone else."

"Did we like kiss or anything?"

I'd kill myself if we had our first real kiss in two years and I can't remember it.

"Nah you were just whispering sweet nothings in her ear while she giggled incessantly. It was kind of annoying actually. Well anyway the last I saw you stumbled off to bed and she followed you in there. What you guys did in there I have no idea."

Becky finishes her cereal then disappears back to her room where I'm sure Christian is still sleeping soundly.

I smile at the memory Becks has planted in my mind and I vaguely recall soft spoken words and gentle touches. I hear her walking out to where I am before she calls for me.

"Spence?"

Her voice is even huskier in the morning and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Kitchen."

She walks in rubbing sleep out of her eyes and I can feel drool forming when I take in her tiny shorts, tank top combo. She sets herself on my lap and takes my spoon, shoveling cereal in her mouth.

"Mmm oohhh that's good."

I laugh at her moans and rest my face against her back. I lay a kiss on her shoulder and she tastes so good I can't stop myself from pressing another one right below her ear. The spoon clatters to the countertop and she spins in my lap facing me. Before I can ask what's wrong I feel it. Her soft lips finally land on mine and it feels like an explosion goes off in my head. I kiss her back with two years worth of bottled up love and pain. I grab her face with both hands and pull her further into the kiss. My lungs are burning but I don't want to sacrifice the feeling of her lips on mine.

She finally breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine. We stare into each other's eyes and a grin explodes across her face.

"God I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the airport."

Her confession takes me by surprise.

"Oh really? Well the slap was almost just as good."

Ashley chuckles and places her hand against my cheek.

"Aw baby I forgot I hit you. You ok?"

I roll my eyes and steal another kiss from her. I can't help it when a grin spreads across my face as we kiss. I've missed this, I've missed her and now it's starting to feel complete.

"Oh good, finally. We've all been waiting for you two to kiss and make up."

Becky strides into the living room with a very exhausted looking Christian in tow, ew gross I dunno even wanna know why he looks so tired.

Ashley lets loose a nose crinkling smile and I fall in love all over again. She jumps off me and kisses me once more before twirling away to the bathroom. My heart is soaring and I can't stop grinning.

"Oh God am I gonna have to witness the re-falling in love of you two? It was disgustingly cute the first time I can only imagine how it will be this time."

I cock my head to look at my best friend and smile softly.

"You can't re-fall in love if you never fell out of it."

Christian nods his head and pulls Becky down to sit with him. I really try to listen to my best friend as she talks about whatever but I can't focus when Ashley's not here. Funny thing is I can't seem to focus when she's around either.

"Spencer!"

I shake my head and look at Becks.

"What? Sorry."

"I've been saying your name for the past like five minutes! Jesus you can space out like no other. Do you wanna go get some real food?"

"Oh my God that sounds so good!"

Ashley reappears fully dressed, much to my dismay, and ready to go. She grins at the request and unleashes the power of her pleading eyes on me. Must not give in, must stay strong, must…oh fuck it.

"Yeah hold on lemme throw on some clothes."

I walk into my room humming innocently to myself when I hear the door click and lock behind me.

"What the-"

Her hot mouth is on mine in mere seconds, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth. She back me up until my legs hit my bed then she pushes me down, my back bouncing on the mattress.

"God Spence do you know how addictive you are, how hard it is for me to not jump you in front of other people?"

Ashley climbs on the bed so she's straddling me. I think I'm dreaming, I mean this is usually how they start anyway. I don't get a chance to answer or say anything as she dives back in for a deep kiss. I let out an animalistic growl when she bites my neck and I flip us so she's on her back and I'm lying flush against her.

I groan when her hands shoot under my shirt. I flick open the button to her jeans when there's a series of loud knocks on thee door.

"Fuckin quit it guys! One we can hear you and two I'm starving so get your horny, lesbians asses out here! Fuck!"

I groan at Becky's interruption and bury my face in the crook of Ashley's neck. She still has both of her hands up my shirt and I have one halfway down her pants. I can't stop myself again when I press a kiss to her neck. She just smells so damn good.

"Spencer, stop doing that it's driving me crazy."

I bite my lip at how deep and gruff her voice has gotten. I kiss her once more on the lips and climb off of her.

"Come on Ash. Let's eat."

"I was about to."

She grumbles the entire time I finish dressing and she redresses what I undid. When we rejoin Becky and Christian she gives me a very stern, motherly look. I offer her a sheepish smile while Ashley continues to mumble and frown next to me. I laugh and grab her hand as we make our way to the small diner on the corner.

As we walk I can't help but think my life is starting to make sense again. I'm moving back to the place I really call home with my best friend and I'm once again holding the hand to the girl I love.

The four of us get situated in a booth in the back of the diner and its then that Becky decides to drop a bomb on me.

"Oh Spence um your friend from New York Brooke called the apartment today. Said something about flying in to see you."

I choke on the water I'm drinking and I feel Ashley's dark eyes burn into the side of my head. Great this makes me look like a total ass and now Ash is pissed.

"Who is this chick anyway? I mean I don't remember you talking about any Brooke."

I'm trying to will Becky to shut up with my mind, it's not working.

"Uh she was my roommate in the city; I couldn't afford to live by myself."

"Why is she coming here?"

By the way she sounds I can tell Ashley is trying not to freak out about this but her voice is shaky and a little cold.

"I dunno but I'll give her a call in a little while."

I lace my fingers with Ashley's under the table and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can't possibly begin to fathom what Brooke needs but the girl attracts trouble so whatever it is it can't be good.

**Hope everyone had a good Valentine's day even if I hate the holiday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Songs: Love Story by Taylor Swift, Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot, and There Goes My Hero by Foo Fighters.**


	15. I Love You This Much

**I own no part of SON**

**Ah sorry this took so long. School has been overwhelming recently. Maybe I'll start another chapter tonight, we'll see. Peace and love to you all!**

Brooke is on her way here, shit. The girl is pure trouble I mean I spent a night in jail because of her! Don't get me wrong she's a good person and a lot of fun but the fun in the sense that you are probably breaking the law when hanging out with her. I can see her and Ash not getting along which will suck terribly. Of course I'll pick Ashley over Brooke every time, I just don't want to have to choose.

I feel like this could end up in a Bobby like situation again, well except for Brooke doesn't want to sleep with me.

Despite knowing that my worries are ridiculous I guzzle down my sixth or so beer. I set the empty bottle next to the small collection I've started.

When I attempt standing the room starts spinning and I instantly sit back down. Man I'm a lot more drunk then I thought I was.

A blurry figure blocks the setting sunlight as they come to stand in front of me.

"Spence why are you drinking this much?"

I groan and rub my face with my hands.

"Ugh because Brooke is coming and because of Ashley and because I want to ok!"

A throaty chuckle reaches me through my drunken haze and I rub my face again.

"Sweetie I am Ashley."

And back to my previous statement about being way more drunk then I thought I was. Ashley sits in the chair next to me and smiles warmly. Oh she's so beautiful, what would I have done if I'd lost her permanently?

"You are so beautiful."

As if on cue she grins a nose crinkling smile and it ignites my body into a fit of tingles.

"Seriously Spence I don't see this Brooke girl as causing as much trouble as you think. I mean look at everything that's happened, she can't be worse then what we've already been through."

I get up from my chair and climb into Ashley's lap, smiling when she wraps her arms possessively around me.

"When did you get so wise? And you are so hot."

She rolls her eyes as I lean in and try to kiss her.

"Oh God Spence you reek of alcohol and you taste like it too. I am so not making out with you right now."

I pull back and try to deliver an effective pout but it seems more like a half grin thingy.

"Well yeah I've been drinking since like 5. You know what?"

"What Spence?"

"I love you so much. I'm gonna marry you someday."

I watch as her eyes widen and she searches for the words to say.

"Spence you're drunk maybe we shouldn't talk about these types of things right now."

No I'm on a roll so I'm telling her everything I feel right now because my sober self is a chicken when it comes to her.

"No I know exactly what I want. One day soon we're going to move in together, then get married, and then I think I want kids yeah at least two of 'em."

I watch as tears rim her deep chocolate eyes. No this is not what I wanted; she's not supposed to cry. It hurts me when she cries. Her tears start to sober me up and I wipe them off her cheeks.

"Baby don't cry. Those are happy things, right?"

We stand up and I grab her shoulders as tears roll down her face.

"Spencer I'm just going to go home now. Nite baby."

She kisses my cheek and hugs me once more before she quickly leaves my apartment. Now being pretty drunk and everything there is no way I'm going to try and figure out what her tears or hasty exit mean.

It's time to pass the fuck out. I make it to the hallway before I collapse into a drunken slumber on the floor.

Oh my back hurts, really fucking bad. I groan as I stretch my body and its then I realize I've spent the entire night sleeping on the hallway floor. What the fuck am I doing down here? I struggle to my feet and feel a hand grab my elbow pulling me up.

"Spence you idiot why were you on the floor?"

Becky's famous smirk is planted firmly in place and it just worsens my already pounding head. Oh I feel like shit…wait what time is it?

"Becks what time is it?"

"Like noon, why?"

Shit, shit, shit Brooke is supposed to be here any minute. I run to my room to grab clean clothes and race into the bathroom.

"Ima shower, if Brooke shows up please play nice!"

I quickly wash myself and finish pulling on my clean clothes just as I hear a knock at the door. I take a steadying breath and my already queasy stomach starts to feel even queasier.

"Oh hey Becky, where's Spence?"

Oh good it's just my baby. Wait I think I said some really embarrassing stuff last night. Think, think, think…nope I got nothing. I guess I'll just play it cool. She comes striding in my room as I finish pulling a sweatshirt over my head.

She walks right up to me and gives me a sweet kiss leaving me lightheaded.

"W-what was that for?"

She smiles at me and when I look in her eyes I only see love shining through back to me.

"Because I love you."

My heart skips a beat and my breath hitches. Two years I've been waiting to hear those words, two long miserable years of pain and suffering and now she's finally said it. Happy tears start to stream down my face and Ashley is quick to wipe them away.

"A-ash I love you too."

She pulls me into her and I hug her tight. Whispering the same words over and over, "I love you" as we embrace. When we pull back I have a smirk playing on my face as I push her towards my bed and my lips are soon on her neck.

"Spence, uughh sssstop."

I pull back and look into her lust filled eyes.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I heard a knock at the door, that'd be your friend right?"

I nod my head and roll off my beautiful…wait is she my girlfriend? We haven't really talked about it and it looks like we won't today because she's already at the door, heading to the living room.

I straighten out my clothes before opening the front door to reveal a tiny raven haired girl bouncing up and down excitedly.

"SSSPPPPEEEENNNNCCCCCEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Despite my previous worries a grin bursts across my face and I hug the tiny girl clinging to me.

"Brooke! Ah it's good to see you!"

Ashley clears her throat next to me and quickly release the girl I'm hugging.

"Oh my bad um Brooke this is-"

"Ashley right. I've heard a lot about you."

Brooke delivers a devilish smirk and shakes hands with Ashley.

"Nice to meet you, can't say the same about you though. Spencer hasn't really talked about her time in New York."

Oh shit the look in Brooke's eye is not ok; she's definitely up to no good.

"Well then come with me Ashley let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it. Spence wanna grab us some beers?"

I try to give the smaller girl my best intimidating look but she turns around quickly engaging Ashley in a heated story. I hand them both their beers and sit back to watch them talk. Brooke is tiny, shorter than Ashley, with electric green eyes and shoulder length, pencil straight black hair. She is very pretty and the girl had no trouble with guys in NY.

Yeah she's pretty but Brooke can't hold a candle to Ashley's beauty. I remember Brooke would take hours in front of the mirror trying to look good, for Ashley she just looks good all the time.

My face contorts into a slight frown as I watch Brooke repeatedly touching Ashley as they talk and laugh together. I don't like anyone else's hands on Ashley and I can feel myself starting to get really pissed at Brooke.

As Ashley laughs particularly hard at the story of how we ended up in jail, Brooke smirks at me as she places her hand on Ashley's thigh causing my eye to twitch and a pang of anger to surge through me.

"Uh Ash can I borrow Brooke for a second?"

She nods and I grab Brooke by the wrist hauling her into my bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

My anger causes my words to come out in a whispered hiss and Brooke just smiles lazily.

"Chill your grill Spence; I'm doing you a favor."

I roll my eyes and throw up my hands in confusion.

"Uh looks like you're hitting on Ashley and I thought you were straight I mean what the fuck is going on?"

"Spencer once again chill. Yes I am straight and yes I am helping you. I'm testing her, seeing just how interested she is in me. Which by the way is none at all. She's not flirting back and all she can do is talk about you or stare at you. She does love your stupid ass. Now if you're done lecturing I'm going back to tell embarrassing stories to Ashley. You coming?"

I stand in shock as my very small friend exits my room. It dawns on me that this is Brooke's way of being protective and looking out for me. I quickly join the other two girls and sit next to Ashley who instantly laces our hands together. Brooke smiles happily at me while Ashley continues bombarding her with questions.

The insistent buzz of the other two girls quickly has me nodding off and the last thing I remember is Ashley pressing a sweet kiss to the side of my head with a whispered "I love you".

**Wedding is coming up. I'm thinking about doing a third installment of this story and I have halfish of the plot figured out but not the rest. Lemme know your thoughts about another one of these stories otherwise I have a few other ideas swirling around my head. Thanks for all the reviews and so forth!**


	16. Heels Over Head

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all!**

I stare at myself once more in the mirror. Yes I do in fact look hot. My simple blue dress brings out my eyes and my hair is pull into some fancy half up half down look. I slip my feet into my heels and walk out of my bedroom.

I'm met by whistles and cat calls. I grin in response.

"So this ok?"

My two friends smile and nod in approval.

"Oh yeah looking good Spence. Hey I gotta go pick up Christian, meet you at the church?"

I shake my head yes and kiss Becky on the cheek. I turn back around to Brooke who is still sprawled out across the couch.

"Brooke come on get dressed we're going to be late!"

She stands slowly and grabs her jacket.

"Spence I'm not going."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm leaving, there's no use in sticking around anymore. I came to make sure you were ok and you're doing better than just ok."

I'm surprised when I feel the hot prick of tears behind my eyes.

"Brooke…"

"Spence don't cry. That girl loves you and I came to make sure you weren't being hurt anymore. I brought this with me."

I watch as she pulls a ring box out of her coat pocket. Now the tears start to fall and my chest tightens.

"I know you said to get rid of this but I kept it because I knew you might need it someday."

She sets it down on the counter, kisses my cheek, and leaves my apartment. I just continue to stare at the small black, velvet box. It's the same box that I had anxiously carried around with me for weeks back when Ashley and I were dating. Our fight had kept me from giving it to her and when I had gotten to NY I told Brooke to find something to do with it.

And now here it is sitting on my kitchen counter. I grab the box and shove it in my purse; I really don't have time for it right now.

As soon as I arrive at the church Christian grabs me.

"Glen really wants to see you."

Hm what could he possibly want?

"Alright thanks Christian."

I walk through the already buzzing church and knock on the groom's chamber door. A gruff "come in" is mumbled and I quickly slip into the room. His back is to me as he faces a mirror trying to get his curly, unruly hair to lay flat. His crystal blue eyes meet mine in the mirror and he turns around with a boyish grin on his handsome face.

"Well how do I look?"

I give him a tearful smile and wrap my arms around him. I cry into his chest and listen to his beating heart.

"I miss them."

I whisper the words but I know he hears me and I know that he gets who I'm talking about. Glen grabs my face and looks me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sure they're watching, they wouldn't miss this for the world."

His kindness and wise words just make me cry harder. I used to love the ignorant boy that he was but I love the strong, graceful man he has become even more.

"I love you Glen and I'm so happy for you. Even if you are marrying my girlfriend's sister."

He laughs deeply and goes back to trying to fix his hair.

"Yeah this is all a little weird huh? Hey Spence, promise me something?"

He has this look on his face, this pleading almost scared look and I don't hesitate when I answer.

"Anything."

"Sit up close, I need you near me for this."

I nod and feel tears stinging again as he grins at me.

"Oh and Spence?"

I stop from leaving and turn to face him once more.

"Yeah Glen."

"Dude your girlfriend looks hot in her bridesmaid dress."

I smirk and roll my eyes at my brother.

"See you soon big brother."

I step out of his chamber with mixed feelings. I am so happy for him but that happiness is weighed down by the empty ache for my parents. I can see what they would be doing. Dad would be making sure Glen dresses himself properly while Mom cries all day, talking about how her baby boy is all grown up. I'm so busy thinking about this that it takes me by surprise when I feel two arms wrap around me from behind, followed by a hot kiss to my bare shoulder.

"You look incredible."

Her husky voice clears my head and now the only thing I can think about is her. I feel her arms let go of me and when I turn around she's gone. What the hell, where'd she go? I scan the hallway I'm in but there's no sign of Ashley anywhere. I let out a loud sigh and go find a seat near the front of the church with Becky and Christian.

I grin at Glen as he stands at the front of the church waiting for Kyla. The music starts and we all stand. Then I see her and my heart rate triples, breathing becomes difficult, and it feels like I'm having hot flashes.

Ashley looks like…I don't even have anything to compare her to, an angel maybe. She's wearing her deep gold bridesmaid dress and holding white lilies in front of her. Her thick hair is pulled back away from her face except a few strands that tangle loosely framing her smile and twinkling eyes.

I can't seem to take my eyes off her body and when her eyes meet mine I'm almost knocked on my ass from the intensity behind her gaze. My gaze follows Ashley to the front of the church even as Kyla starts to walk down the aisle.

"Spence, stop drooling over Ash and pay attention!"

Becky's jab to my ribs causes me to turn my attention back to Kyla. She looks stunning in her white dress and curled hair.

My eyes stay on Ashley for most of the ceremony but I do cry when Glen and Kyla exchange their vows.

After Glen and Kyla leave the church their bridesmaids and groomsmen follow and Ashley blows me a kiss as she waltzes away. My stare stays fixed on her perfect form as she sashays her hips down the aisle. Giggling from the two people next to me snaps me out of my trance.

"What guys?"

Becky grins playfully at me and wraps her arms around my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, we were just discussing how beautiful the ceremony was but you wouldn't know would you, you were to busy undressing Ashley with your eyes. Although with the dress she was wearing little was left to the imagination."

I practically growl at Becky and shrug her off me, which only leads to more giggling from them both. The three of us drive to the hotel that the reception is being held at and I wring my hands anxiously. I can't wait to be with Ashley.

Becky and I gasp at the same time as we walk into the ballroom. The high ceilings have sashes of gold and black draped everywhere. There are candles everywhere and lilies stationed at every table. I'm disappointed when I see that Ashley is seated at the head table and I'll be stuck spending more time with Giggles and Chuckles over here.

Ashley gives her toast but I don't really hear what she's saying because I'm distractedly running my finger over the velvet box that I've shoved in my purse. After cake cutting, more toasts, pictures, and formal dances I feel two warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

As if I didn't know who belonged to that incredibly sexy voice.

"Uh the tooth fairy?"

She lets loose a deep, husky laugh and pulls me to my feet.

"Dance with me."

It's not a question and by the look of absolute need in her eyes I know better then to joke with her. Once we get on the dance floor she doesn't waste anytime pressing her body against mine as we sway gently to the music.

I give her a sweet kiss and rest my forehead against hers.

"Ash your mom is staring at us. It's starting to scare me."

She glances at her mom and then nuzzles my neck.

"Remember what I said about how others look at us? I don't care Spence; I just want you to hold me because I've missed you so much today, so much."

I pull her close and release a deep breath. We dance to two more slow songs before we take a walk to the pond behind the hotel. We sit on a bench and I cuddle up to her side.

"I love you Ash."

I can feel her smile as she presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you too. Did you enjoy the wedding?"

I sit up further and kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah the wedding was beautiful and I'm so happy for Glen but you know what was my favorite part?"

She gives me the most adorable puzzled look and I feel my heart swell with love.

"Uh the free champagne at the reception?"

I shake my head and grin at her answer.

"No not even close, it was you. It was how unbelievable amazing you looked. You looked like an angel standing up there and it made me love you even more."

She places both her hands on my cheek and presses her lips to mine. As we kiss under the moonlight by the shallow pond I make up my mind about the velvet box resting in my purse and the woman in my arms.

**Ah I'm sorry that took longer then I wanted. Thank you for the reads and adds and reviews and for letting me know how you felt about a third installment. So I have made up my mind and once I've finished with this chapter, which should be one or two more chapters, I will start a third section of this story.**


	17. Stay With Me

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all!**

When I bring my eyes back to her stare I'm met with an almost taunting look and a wicked smirk. It's a typical Friday night between Ashley and me and things are starting to heat up.

I glance down again before meeting her twinkling eyes. I smirk in victory as I move my pieces into France. Yes it is almost midnight on Friday and we are playing an intense game of Risk.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

She pushes her black frame glasses back up her face and quirks a mischievous eyebrow at me. I spend about five seconds panicking before I realize that she's just trying to mess me up. There's no way she can beat me in France.

"Yup."

After an intense battle where she actually almost beats me I grin in victory.

"Fuck yes! I win!"

She groans and leans back against the sofa. I jump up and start doing my happy dance which consists of a lot of flailing around like a moron.

"Ugh you suck."

I twirl once more around Ashley before leaning in close to her face.

"Quit being a sore loser. Last time you won we had to crack out the champagne. So, chill I'm only dancing."

I peck her lips and continue my stupid dance. I plop myself down next to her and pinch her cheek trying to get her to smile.

"Oh come on Ash this is the first time I've ever beaten you at this impossible game. Smile for me baby."

She rolls her head towards me and just bears her teeth at me.

"There, a smile."

"Wow really cute, almost makes me all hot and bothered for you…almost but not quite."

As soon as the words leave my mouth I know they were dangerous words to say. She raises her eyebrow at me and a tiny smile tugs at the corner of her lips. She starts to unzip her jacket and I see she's only wearing a red bra underneath. Oh God if I died right now I'd be happy.

"So this doesn't make you all 'hot and bothered'? This doesn't do it for you?"

I bite my bottom lip and try to focus so I can form words.

"Uh…"

"Ooo really articulate baby, come here."

The last thing I fully comprehend are Ashley's hands all over me.

XX

I grin lazily at Ashley and run my fingers up and down her arm, a trail of goosebumps forming on her arm. The moment is so perfect with her warm chocolate eyes swirling with mine that I ask what I've been dying since the wedding two weeks ago.

"Move in with me?"

Her smile drops and she sits up, holding the sheet around her still naked form.

"What did you just ask me?"

I quickly follow her lead and sit up holding the sheet to myself.

"Ash I asked you to move in with me. Becky is moving out and you're here almost every night anyway and I want you to live with me. I want us to be together in every way. I love you too much not to be."

A nose crinkling smile spreads across her face and that's all the answer I need. I lean over and kiss her deeply.

"Yes, yes I'll live with you. Oh my God I love you too!"

We stay awake most of the night talking excitedly about our move in plans and fall asleep with my head resting on her chest.

I wake the next morning to a note telling me Ashley had to get to work but she'll call me on her break.

I groan and stretch my back before someone basically kicks down my door.

"GOOD MORNING SUUUUUUNSHIIIIIINNNNNNEEEE!"

I let out a shriek and quickly grab the sheets pulling them around my body.

"Ah God did Ashley spend the night? Jesus throw some clothes on then meet me in the kitchen."

Becky mumbles something else about me being nasty before shutting the door. I quickly jump out of bed and pull random articles of clothing on before joining Becks in the kitchen.

"Uh Becks are those shots of tequila sitting there?"

I point to the two small shot glasses sitting front and center on our kitchen counter. She grins dangerously and nods her head.

"Yes ma'am we are sending my last day in this apartment out with style! So you better be ready."

I glance at the clock then back to the shot glasses.

"Um Becky, it's only ten, in the morning."

She pushes some of her packed boxes out of the way and hands me my shot.

"So what, you being a chicken Spence?"

I grab the shot out of her hand and clink the glass with hers.

"Cheers bitch."

We grin at each manically and down our drinks. My face scrunches up as the liquid burns my throat. I look at Becky and her face is the mirror image of mine.

"Beer?"

She looks at me pleadingly as she waits for my answer.

"Yeah if I wanna survive the day we better just stick to beer. God that was awful."

We sit out on our balcony and slowly drink our beer, both of us savoring the moment, knowing it's the last time we'll be doing this.

"I'm gonna miss you Becks."

"Hey I told you not to talk like that! I'm still gonna be in this town just a few blocks away, that's all."

I nod sadly and she looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"Anyway so I'm guessin you asked Ash? What'd she say?"

We both wipe away our tears and push our sadness to the side; we've been dealing with depressing issues all our lives. We are used to not letting our sadness show.

"Uh yeah she agreed to live with me."

"Good for you Spence."

We continue to talk freely when we hear two familiar voices.

"Hey baby we got pizza!"

"Yeah come on gorgeous, you two have to be starved!"

Becky and I beam at each other and scramble to the kitchen where our significant others wait with dinner.

I jump into Ashley's arms and kiss her soundly, loving it when she sighs into my mouth and pulls me closer. We pull back and I stroke her cheek. I find myself drowning in the depths of her chocolate eyes.

"Well hi there. Have fun with Becky today?"

I nuzzle her neck, taking a deep breath. God I love how she smells. It's a combination of like vanilla and just Ashley.

"Yeah but I missed you."

She grins at me and sets me down, linking our hands together. We grab some pizza and join the other two in the living room.

"So Ash you heard from Kyla recently?"

Ashley swallows down her bite of pizza but there is sauce on the corner of her mouth. I lean over and nibble it off her face causing her to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

As I eat I watch the people around me. I can't believe my life has changed this much and all for the better. My best friend who has been watching out for me for so long has finally been given what she deserves in the form of a ridiculously good looking English man. As for me, I'm the luckiest one here. As if on cue Ashley leans over and kisses my cheek.

"What are you thinking about so hard about?"

She's looking at me with her head tilted and a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She's not wearing makeup and her black glasses are perched on her face.

"About how lucky I am."

She bites her bottom lip as a nose crinkling smile bursts onto her face.

"Nah baby I'm the lucky one."

I smile as I give her a quick kiss before looking around and noticing that Becks and Christian were gone. Ashley senses I'm a little upset and places a calming hand on my knee.

"Hey they're in her room. We are all going to meet for breakfast in the morning, ok?"

I nod and place both my hands on either side of her face, stroking her smooth cheeks with my thumbs.

"I love you Ashley Davies."

I don't wait for her to respond as I pull her into me and we kiss in my darkened living room.

**Thank you to everyone. I think there will be another chapter or two before I start the third part of this storyline. **


	18. Happy Ending

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all! The site has been a pain in the ass recently so here's the final chapter of this one! The next one is called My Paradise, which I almost have the first chapter done so it should be up tonight or tomorrow! This one is pretty short but it didn't need to be any longer.**

It's been several months and the whole gang is gathered at our local hospital for the birth of Kyla and Glen's child. Becky nervously plays with the engagement ring resting on her hand while Christian talks candidly with Madison's new boyfriend. As for Ashley she is actually with Kyla while Glen sits next to me, white as a sheet. See he's a little squeamish when it comes to blood so Kyla opted for Ash instead of Glen as a birthing partner, I think she made the right call on this one.

Our little group takes up over half of the small waiting room and we've managed to make friends with the other few strangers waiting news similar to ours. There is a faint smell of pizza drifting through the hospital mixed with that unique sterile, hospital smell.

A door opens and a disheveled looking Ashley appears with a grin on her face.

"It's a girl!"

Everyone cheers while Glen jumps up with tears in his eyes, hugs Ashley, then runs to where Kyla is waiting for him. Ashley blows me a kiss before taking off back to Kyla's room. Well that was a little disappointing; I was hoping Ashley would be done with Kyla.

"Hey wanna go down to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah let's go."

I graciously accept Becky's offer and we walk slowly down to get some food. As we sit at a small round table near a window I realize I haven't really talked to Becky in weeks.

"So how's engaged life treating you?"

Becky smiles widely through a mouthful of cheeseburger,

"Really, really good. He is so wonderful and we're happy as can be. I do miss living with you though."

She smiles at me sadly and shoves more food into her already overstuffed mouth.

"Ugh good to see some things never change, like your eating habits."

She laughs good naturedly at me and wipes her mouth clean.

"Yes that is something that will never change. So uh did you ask Ash yet?"

Her happy, carefree demeanor changes instantly to nervousness. I let out a frustrated sigh and take a sip of Coke.

"Nah I haven't found the right moment but I've wanted to for weeks now. It's all I can freaking think about."

She gives me a sympathetic look before standing to throw away her trash. As we walk back to the waiting room we talk animatedly and laugh our asses off. As soon as we enter the room Christian latches to Becky's side as if being away from her for just those few minutes resulted in him becoming lost.

I roll my eyes, almost in jealousy, as I sit down in my previous station. I feel pretty shitty about having not seen Ashley all day when the proud father of the day strides back into our room.

"She's beautiful and perfect. Kyla sends her love to you all and uh Spence?"

"Yeah Glen?"

He looks exhausted but his eyes twinkle with happiness and joy.

"Ash wants to see you. It's room 225."

I grin excitedly and give him a hug.

"Congratulations Glen, I'm really happy for you."

I take off down the corridor at a fast walk but screech to a halt in front of room 225. I quietly push open the door and see Kyla passed out in her hospital bed, snoring lightly. I glance to the corner of the room and spot Ashley leaning over where the baby lays, crooning softly to her.

I watch Ashley as she picks up the baby cradling her gently. The image blasts me forward in time to when it will be our child Ashley is holding.

"Hey wanna hold her?"

I snap back to reality at the sound of her tired, husky voice. She sounds tired and looks the part too with messy hair and her flushed cheeks but at the same time she looks incredible.

"Yeah, what'd they name her?"

"Alexis Paige Carlin."

I carefully take Alexis from Ashley and hold her close to my body. She gives a tiny yawn and my chest nearly explodes with happiness and love. I grin at Ashley and she has the same love filled look in her eyes that I can feel in my expression.

I gently set Alexis back down in her bed and look at Kyla.

"How'd she do?"

Ashley gazes proudly at her little sister then back to our niece.

"Oh you know Kyla, she was a champ."

I can feel Ashley's attitude change and it puts me on edge.

"Spencer, would you just ask me already?"

I stand up straight from making silly faces at Alexis and face my girlfriend.

"Ash what are you talking about you're going to have to be more specific."

She looks at me with a kind of annoyed expression and waltzes right into my personal space.

"I know what you want to ask me and I have your answer. Becky tipped me off today and so just ask me already damnit."

I think about what she's saying for several more moments before it hits me. She really does know. My mouth falls open and she smiles warmly lifting my chin back up with two of her fingers.

"Ash-"

"Just ask me Spence."

I run my finger over the velvet box in my sweatpants before I pull it out.

"Ashley Davies will you marry me?"

Alexis gives a delighted squeal and Ashley gives a nose crinkling smile. I grin as Ashley cups my cheek with her hand and kisses me.

"Yes baby I'll marry you."

I let out a laugh and slip the diamond ring on her finger. As we kiss and hug again we hearing clapping from inside the room. We pull apart and my eyes land on a teary eyed Kyla.

"Oh my God guys I'm so happy for you! Now bring me my daughter."

I laugh as Ashley scoops up Alexis and carries her to Kyla. The door opens to reveal a proud looking Glen holding a chocolate milkshake.

"Oh good you're up."

Glen gives Kyla a quick kiss before she hands him Alexis and grabbing her milkshake all in the same motion. Glen kisses his daughter before looking at me and Ashley.

"Hm judging by the stupid grins on both your faces and the giant rock on Ash's finger I'm guessin Spence finally popped the question?"

Ashley nods and bounces up to Glen showing him her ring. I smile as I watch my fiancée, weird, and my brother laugh. Glen hands Alexis back over to Ashley and she rocks the baby carefully. I walk up next to Ashley and wrap my arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

I no longer live for a boy who died years ago, I live for the future with the girl who resurrected my heart and steals my breath away every time I look at her.

**Ok I really couldn't think of a good way to end this portion of the story so ya got this. Be on the lookout for the third installment! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story you guys have been amazing. **


End file.
